Naruto: The World As We Know It
by Aika2795
Summary: The faith of the Alliance Shinobi lies on the last battle against Madara Uchiha. Something changed the world as we know it. Setting the story 5 years after the Fourth War, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura put their lives on the line to save what they believe, what is right for the world and above all, for peace. But there is something dwell within the secret of truth...(NaruSaku & SasuSaku)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A blonde man stood before her, staring ahead at the beast that was destroying their precious village. Wind carried the hot chakra, intense with negative energy. That much she could sense. Even in starless night, she could see the village engulfed with flames, houses burning, forming thick smoke covering the sky. She could hear the cries and wailing sound of the villagers calling for their love ones; crying for those they'd found survived or those that died.

"I need to seal the beast," the man said.

_Impossible. With what?_ She thought. She looked at his back, thinking of the entire burden he has to carry. Even though he was the one who started it all, he was just a man.

"You can't do this alone," she argued, "Let me help you."

"For the sake of the village and its people… For peace…" he quoted.

It was those same words again. She hated him for saying it every time. He was willing to risk his life for peace. Still, he was just one man.

"Wait-" she cried.

But he was gone.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a room, gasping for air. She was sweating heavily, even though the air was cool. Her breathing quickens. She couldn't find her voice but her hand was reaching for…

Nothing.

She looked around her chamber. Everything was the same. There was nothing about a beast or burning village. Her breath slowed and she was relieved that it was just a nightmare.

Sakura gently touched her cheeks. She had been crying. "Another one…" she said to herself, realizing that it was the same dream she had for the past five years. The very same dream- a beast destroying the village, a blonde man stood in front of her, telling her that he needed to seal the beast. She visioned the similar scene of her witnessing the death of the villagers. In the dream, she was numb and speechless. Even if she wanted to do something- practically anything- she couldn't. She could only stand there to watch people die at the mercy of the beast.

This time, however, was different. This time, she felt it and the tears was the proof. It was as though she was really there at the actual event. And she felt it most when he said those familiar words that had played in her mind over and over.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sakura quickly covered herself with the bed sheet before the door opened without her acknowledge. There wasn't a need to guess who it was. She knew exactly who was behind the door and she was tempted to pulverize this person for being rude.

"You're up."

"I couldn't sleep," she answered coldly.

"Get dress. It's time."

Sakura clinched her fist. She hated being used, but this was a deal she'd made with _him_. She had no choice. "I'm not strong enough and my body is sore. Too much has been taken from me. I need time to mend my chakra."

"There's no need for that. That seal on your forehead is enough. Come or I'm dragging you with, regardless if you're dressed or not."

Sakura glared at the man who stood by the door. She wanted to punch this man to death, in addition to everything she hated. But the man was very slick and his choice of words was too good. _He is not the type of man who can be easily defeated. _Not just his jutsu, but his words as well. He was too good with words that it could turn someone of good being into bad.

She remembered Pain. _He's using psychology and manipulation as a weapon as well_, she thought. Indeed, that very same man.

"Obito," Sakura dared to look directly to his disfigured face, especially at his eyes: Sharingan on the left and Rinnegan on the right. Those eyes could be a blissful gift or a curse, depends on the user. Such luck for someone like Obito owned both of them. "You're playing a game that you cannot possibly win."

Obito neither utter a word nor move. His eyes followed her as she moved behind the screen to change. And when Sakura appeared ready, he still calmly stood exactly where he was, all gloom and staring back at her. It was not those eyes that scared her. It was his silence, that to one's perspective, it may look as if he has nothing to say. Sakura knew better that though in a very calm state, his mind was calculating with either strategies or proper things to say that could intelligently make her eat her own words.

"What makes you say that?" he curiously asked.

"Well, first of all, you're an army of two. If you plan to defeat the current Alliance Shinobi, it is obviously you will lose. Don't you think that make sense?"

"Hmm… You're right. We are short of actual manpower. But years ago, I managed to tremble the world of shinobi and instil fear with Akatsuki."

Indeed. It all started with the Akasuki, a group of rogue ninjas. Their sole purpose was to collect the tail beasts. The one whose name Pain, blessed with Rinnegan, was the leader of that group. He along with his comrades had caused chaos throughout not just Konoha but other hidden villages as well. He was the one who attacked Konoha in attempt to take the Nine Tails Beast and he boldly attacked the village at point zero. But Pain wasn't the real leader. Not really. He was just a puppet. Like the others before him, he was used. The puppeteer- the one who truly controlled Akasuki and the one who was the caused of everything that has happened in this shinobi world- was the man stood right in front of her.

"To collect the beasts and its cost," Sakura added.

"Yes. Collecting those beasts was troublesome and I have reasons. But it came at a price of my fellow comrades."

Sakura scoffed. "Do you even have the rights to call those you used as 'comrades'? Was it worth it?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'worth' in a negative way." He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I would rather call it beneficial because all in all, it came along with war, fear, blood, death and of course, Juubi."

Juubi: The Ten Tails Beast. Five years ago, Obito declared war against the five great Shinobi countries to draw out the Eight and Nine Tails Beasts so that he could steal them under the Kages' noses. All for the sake of his plan called the Tsuki no Me Keikaku, The Eye of the Moon Plan. His intention was to combine everything, and that the shinobi world was him to rule under this jutsu. And in order to do that, he needed to revive the Ten Tails Beast.

Those were dark days that Sakura wishes not to discuss it openly. It brought nothing but a constant reminder of them and especially _him_. The very reason why she was here with Obito was due to that war itself. She knew it, he knew her.

"Damn you, Obito! You know how much I despise talking about _that_." Sakura lost her cool and threw a punch at Obito but it went through him. He suddenly caught her arms and brought her forward to him, eyes were levelled. She could feel his breath on her skin. His touch was cold as the dead.

Obito smiled a devilish smile. "Know your reasons for being here. Know your pain and everyone else's, Sakura, for you are under me. You agreed with those luscious lips of yours."

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Obito released Sakura's arms and she fell to the floor. Their eyes glared upon each other, promising nothing but hatred. There was something in this girl that he admired about; something stronger and deeper than the Will of Fire and he was tempting to push her limits to find that out. However, now was not the time. And as mean as he was, he shall not fall to that level. He was way passed that.

Seeing Sakura struggling to stand up, he held out his hand to her. But she quickly brushed it away. _Stubborn to the core_, he thought.

"Tell me, Obito. Your plan five years ago, Tsuki no Me Keikaku, was all of it a hoax?"

His silence gave it away but Sakura waited patiently for his answer anyway.

"You'll see soon enough," he said.

With that, he walked away, expecting her to follow.

To this very day, Sakura still couldn't make out his end game. The reason for everything he'd done was all too vague. _Now is not the time_, she constantly remind herself that. She was right all along. Obito Uchiha was not the type of man who could be easily defeated with words or skills.

For now, she has to wait for the right moment. But for how long?


	2. Chapter 1

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei. The story is rated 'M' but so far there is no scene of rated 'M'... yet. No worries. There will be. Allow me to build up the story first. Duh... So enjoy reading and don't forget to comment. Please comment. I really need you to comment. (^.^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

UCHIHA RESIDENCE, KONOHA

Uchiha Sasuke looked up to the full moon, pressing himself into a deep thought. His mind recollecting to the village, the Uchiha clan and most of all, his brother.

He had spent this afternoon alone walking pass through his destroyed hometown, remembering this place that used to fill with Uchiha once. Lot by lot, he managed to pick up a few memories from it. Here, was used to be a shop that his mother usually dropped by to get groceries. A few lots away was the base of Konoha Military Police Force. Though it was founded by the Second Hokage, the organisation was entrusted to the Uchiha, where his father- once held as the leader of both the organisation and the clan- used to work.

_An ulterior organisation_, Sasuke thought. He didn't like how it represents, the truth or within it. It was a prison within an organisation, giving the Uchiha powers, and acted out as a good will for the village. At the same time, it was to keep an eye on the Uchiha. _What in the world the Second Hokage was thinking?_

Unfair and callous: that was what Sasuke thought about Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. The Second Hokage should have known better since the Uchiha are very proud and sensitive clan. No. He knew. He just didn't care.

_Should I blame the Second Hokage?_

Clouds covering the moon, casting shadows upon him. He turned and stared lifelessly at the porch of his house. The porch was once a special place that he and his brother had shared and bonded over.

Upon returning to Konoha after the Fourth War, Sasuke was given a choice: to relocate or maintain his residence at the Uchiha hometown. It was a stupid question. Why would he give up his huge piece of land to a smaller place?

Indeed, everything here was a scar memory of his childhood. That was the truth. It hurt and still does. The massacre of the Uchiha Clan was executed by an Uchiha. And not just by any Uchiha. It was by his blood brother: Itachi- a man Sasuke loved and meant the entire world to him. He was a man who was a true shinobi and a genius to Sasuke's eyes, and proudly admitted a better ninja than he was in both intelligence and skills.

It was a balance vector such that on one hand, the Uchiha had planned to do a Coup D'état so that they could take over the village. On the other hand, in order not to tarnish the name of Uchiha, Itachi was willing to execute the massacre (secretly planned by the Elders) with the help of that masked man. Itachi knew well, that if Coup D'état did happened, war would have occurred between clans in the village itself. The outsiders would think this as a weakness. Ergo, a chance to attack and take over Konoha. Either way, it would be the end of the Uchiha.

Seeing Sasuke as an innocent child and that his love for Sasuke was greater than the village, Itachi wanted him to live as the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He had planned that Sasuke would be the one to judge him when the time comes for his death. Sasuke would be known as the hero of Konoha and he would revive the Uchiha clan as though it would cleanse.

_But plans don't go accordingly as planned._

Having to learn Itachi worked as a double spy, killed his best friend- Shisui- in order to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan and murdered the whole clansmen who included their parents, it was too much of a burden for one man to take.

_Nee- san was not to blame._

Sasuke walked towards the porch and decided to take a break. Moulding chakra and forming it with nature ability was easy. He managed to take it to the highest level of Chidori, namely Kirin. But what he has in mind was actually a combination of a new technique: moulding chakra with the bind of fire and lightning elements. He knew that combining two elements as one has stronger effect if attack on one's opponent. Fire and wind could create supernova. Wind and water can create a hurricane if properly mould. But to mould chakra and combine two elements with, was never heard of.

_Yes. Never heard of but not impossible. _

_What would nee- san do?_ He asked himself that very same question the moment he planned out the draft for this technique. Well, the Uchiha land belonged to him. He could very well do anything he pleases. He could set out Susanoo, practice to form this technique and attack on a small target? But that would cause an alarm and people would panic. Besides, it would be cheating and a waste of energy. Itachi wouldn't approve of this.

Sasuke looked at where he stood before. His backyard was a mess. It was full of damage woods, spinsters, burned ground and a hole due to his trials and errors. He had planned to renovate his house, including the backyard. But his schedule was affixed with missions and meetings with the Hokage and the Kages of the other Villages that he didn't have the time to do so. So, instead of 'cleaning things up', he ended up making more of a mess.

He sighed to the thoughts of the village, the Uchiha Clan and Itachi. _Everything now seems so vast and empty._

Though Sasuke may be lost in thoughts, his senses were sharp as a knife. And he sensed someone very familiar. His eyes suddenly drifted to the tree on the left and with hidden weapons underneath his sleeves, he threw three shuriken at the target he aimed.

The shuriken deflected as soon as it was about to hit its target and it fell thud to the ground.

"Naruto ka? What do you want, dobe?"

"Hey! Who're you calling 'dobe', dobe!" The loudest and the most unpredictable ninja shouted back. "And what kind of 'hello' was that?! One doesn't throw things when one has visitors! You supposed to offer food or tea, ya know?!"

Sasuke looked up at the tree. _He looked like a thing that clings onto a tree complaining about etiquettes when he was the one who tried to sneak up. Idiot._ "If you have something important to discuss, speak now."

Naruto jumped to the ground to greet his nakama. He was still in his gear- orange and black tracksuit. He must have returned from a mission that Sasuke decided to pass. It was not important. So he left it to Naruto instead. "Neh. I was on my way home. So I decided to check on you." He smiled.

Uzumaki, Naruto- The boy everyone once hated and despised because of the incident happened twenty- one years ago. After the Fourth Hogake sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto, most of the villagers resented him for the caused of death of their beloved Hokage, and for containing the beast that had destroyed their home. Some of them looked at him as though he was the tailed beast itself. Now, after the Akasuki invasion and the Fourth War, people see him as the hero of both Konoha and the Shinobi world. Whenever people came up to greet him, he would smile and be cheerful as he could be. But Sasuke saw through all that. He saw it all when he had once clashed his Chidori with Naruto's Rasengan. People didn't see what was truly in his heart or how he'd struggled as he grew up.

_A shinobi means to endure._

"You're not a very good liar, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"Your house is on the other side of the village. What kind of 'on your way home' route did you take?"

"Ah! You noticed."

"It's not that I noticed it. It's basically common sense."

"Why you-"

Sausuke then threw a kunai at Naruto and he caught it with his bare hand. Naruto knew what this means. It's a fight, a challenge. He tightens the knot of his forehead protector while Sasuke prepared his Kusanagi sword, before standing face to face. He didn't need the Sharingan. There wasn't a need to.

As impatient as he was always, Naruto made the first strike. The kunai, binding with wind chakra, made contact with the sword as Sasuke blocked it. Every stroke produced a cling sound, metal against metal. Naruto turned in mid air, throwing everything he got. His punch and kick were faster but Sasuke managed to avoid all of it. Naruto slide kicked, attempting to make Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke jumped high and almost floating in the mid air. He twirled his body, sword aiming at Naruto. But Naruto knew better.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Poof appeared two of Naruto's clones. One of his clones helped Naruto forming Rasengan while the other jumped to attack Sasuke at point blank as a distraction. Sasuke used his sword, binding it with lightning chakra and slashing out at the clone.

"I got you now, Sasuke!" After releasing his other clone, Naruto jumped and hit Sasuke with his Rasengan.

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed in pain.

"Yes! I did it!"

But Naruto's celebration was short lived for what was originally thought was Sasuke turned out to be a wood.

"Eh?! A replacement jutsu?"

"I don't believe it. After all these years, you still fall for that same old trick. Are you really the _Hero of Konoha_?"

Naruto followed the voice and looked up at the roof. There he was, stood all calm as if he was bored and without putting an effort in a fight. For all the efforts in this fight, Naruto was the one who put everything on it and being serious for once. He thought Sasuke would be too. "Okay. Now you pissed me off. I may not be on the top of my game today since I'd just returned from a mission that YOU lazy to take on. I'm definitely going to kick your ass."

"In a million years." Sasuke smirked.

And so, both of them continued to battle it out. Neither one of them giving up their weaknesses. Up to the point when neither of them has any energy left to fight, which both, tired enough decided to hold off their battle.

"What's truly on your mind?" Sasuke asked. He sat on the roof, catching his breath.

Naruto came to sit beside him. He took off his jacket and put it aside. He too was trying to catch his breath. "It's Sakura-chan."

Just two phrases and a deep tone voice, Sasuke knew that Naruto was in a serious mode of talking. Taken aback, he studied Naruto who was currently staring ahead at the moon. Not a while ago, he did the same thing. But he was thinking about the past, whereas Naruto was concerned about the present, Sakura especially. The boy that once hated the village for regarding him like dirt, managed to find peace. _Naruto is Naruto_, he thought.

"What about her?"

"I'm getting restless. We need to find her, Sasuke. I can't-"

"What did you find out from the mission so far?"

"Eh…?" Naruto dumbfounded at the change of topic. "Well, nothing that is important. The Kazekage wanted us to deliver a top secret parcel to the Hokage."

"No news about that masked man?"

"Afraid not."

"So how are we to find her?"

"I don't know! Look, it's been five years. FIVE YEARS! There's been no words, no evidence of him or Sakura-chan. Not even a whisper! We have to find her! I can't…," Something caught in Naruto's throat. His fist kept clenching and unclenched. He finally lowered his head and his voice, "I can't sit here while that trash held her as hostage."

"Neither do I."

Now it was Naruto turned to study his nakama who kept his focused on the moon. "Her father came to me and asked if there was any news about Sakura-chan. I hate it every single time when I have to face him and say 'no' and then look at his disappointment. Even though it wasn't directly to me, still…

Naruto's word drifted away. He wasn't good with words, ever since he was a kid. "Still, I have to do something. Once I get my hands on that son of a-"

"Uchiha, Obito is a man you mustn't underestimate. He's very skilful."

"Ah, I know that. But I don't care about him. I only care about Sakura-chan!"

"It puzzled me. Why did Sakura decided to go with _him_? And all of the sudden, everything stopped when she disappeared, including the Juubi."

"What are you indicating?"

"_He_ gained Sakura by his side. But to what use of her, that I have no idea. The Fourth War purpose was to steal the remaining tailed beasts. It failed in some ways. But it was a chance to steal them. Why did he stop and never attempt to steal it again?"

"Knowing that it was difficult to take out Uncle Bee and me, they laid out Plan B: take a piece of Kurama's and Gyūki's chakra for their Eye Thingy plan."

"You mean 'Tsuki no Me Keikaku'?"

"Yeah, that."

"That has nothing to do with Sakura."

_Or maybe it does._ Sasuke's finger twitched. His instinct never fails him, but he couldn't simply put a finger on the link between that plan and Sakura. It didn't make any sense.

"What about Orochimaru? Did he have anything on Akasuki or Obito?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing that we already know of. Days after Sakura disappeared; I went back to the cave where my brother and I fought Kabuto. But…"

Naruto's expression was all high hope. "But?"

"But his body was gone. There wasn't any trace."

"It must have been that white thing."

"White Zetsu. It has to be. You know what this means, right."

"Ah. That Kabuto held very important information: The whereabouts of Obito Uchiha. He wouldn't let his body lying around."

"Having a vital key gone, I hate to be the one saying this but it's a dead end. Just like you'd said. There wasn't even a whisper. Even Juugo couldn't find that snake through his nature abilities."

"As though everything stops…" Naruto thought out loud.

"We don't know their current location or their plans; that is whether or not it maintains its purposes. Our chance now lies with their mistakes. One mistake and we'll know it," Sasuke affirmed. "But we have to prepare just in case things get bad."

"Sasuke, I've been thinking."

It was that tone voice again. "What is it?"

"Did Sakura-chan say anything to you before she… She was taken?"

That was unexpected of Naruto. It caught Sasuke off guard.

_…Sausuke-kun. Take care of Naruto…_

The thoughts of Sakura's last words puzzled him the most. He studied Naruto's expression for a moment, wondering if he deserved to know. He thought about telling him, but decided not to. Naruto's state of mind and condition was too emotional for now.

"No, she didn't," he lied smoothly. "By the way, don't you have a date tomorrow? With that girl from the Hyuga Clan?"

"Eh?! How did you know?" Naruto was shocked that words got out quite quickly in the village. His expression turned from gloom to a surprise. He did ask Hinata out a few days before he went on his mission. But he didn't expect news to travel so fast. It was supposed to be a secret, even to Sasuke.

"Worried yourself about your date. Leave Sakura's whereabouts with the Anbu intelligence."

"Ah," Naruto smiled. "Hey, hey… Can I stay overnight here? I'm too tired to walk home."

"Go home, Naruto. Tomorrow is another day. You better be prepared."

Naruto ignored his words. He jumped off the roof and was about to enter the house without Sasuke's permission. "Ah, I'm dying for some hot bath and nice bed! I'm going to borrow your guest room tonight."

This has become an issue for Sasuke as well. The freeloader. One after another: from Karin to Suigetsu and now, it's Naruto. They dared to walk into his house as if it was their own. But he knew how to deal with it.

Sasuke jumped off to the ground, deciding he needed more practice for the new jutsu.

"Naruto," he called just as Naruto was about to walk in.

"What?"

"I'm going to charge you for using my hot spring and room."

"What?! You're stingy as always!"

"It's either that or house cleaning."

Naruto pounded to the choices he was given. He knew Sasuke well. Like him, Sasuke likes to make a mess out of things, and not really good at cleaning up after that.

"I'm your friend," Naruto declared.

"So?"

"So it's free! I freaking deserve it! I did your mission FOC, ya know!"

Naruto waited for Sasuke's reply. But he gave a stern look and said, "I don't care. Pay or housework."

"Bah! Fine! I'll go! You suck as a host anyway."

Sasuke smiled secretly. It was a short giggled but he maintained his serious look after that.

"Dobe," Sasuke called just before Naruto was about to leave.

"What now?" He turned, all sour face, but Sasuke was facing his practice equipment.

"We'll get Sakura back," he promised.

Naruto smiled. Not too long ago, it was him the one who promised Sakura-chan about getting Sasuke back to Konoha. "Ah."


	3. Chapter 2

******Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei. Story is building up... WOOT! WOOT! So enjoy reading and don't forget to comment. Please comment. I really need you to comment. (^.^) PEOPLE, PLEASE COMMENT!  
**

******Side note: I already have chapter 3 and 4 prepared. Let me finish chapter 5, 6 and 7... and so on and so forth... HAPPY READING AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, GUYS!**

******(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Dinner was splendidly delicious. Top compliment to the chef for making the best ramen in town. But then again it was always what Naruto eats every time he's in town (if he got the chance). Hence, compliments were not necessary. The chef knew who he was. He has been coming to Ichiraku Ramen ever since he was a kid.

But tonight was special. Tonight he was on a date and being a moral gentleman, he was sending her home just according to etiquette and plan.

As confident he was in every battle he had, he was nervous as hell when it came to dating someone. This would be his first official date and already he was running out of topics to discuss. His eyes kept reverting to his pretty date and every time their eyes met, he would quickly turn his eyes somewhere else. _Dating is difficult than I thought_, he allowed his mind wondered.

Hyuga, Hinata was looking exquisite tonight. Truly exquisite. She wore a purple v- neck dress, exposing her long neckline and brought out color on her pale smooth skin. Her ample bosom partially exposed to the cold air of Konoha and she has her hair in an updo decorated with flowers. The high heels she's wearing made her looks more elegant- a lady. She didn't wear thick make-up. Naruto liked that she prefers natural looks. He, on the other hand, looked shabby with his orange tracksuit.

"I'm s- sorry," said Hinata. Her hands clamped together in sheer nerves.

"What for?" Naruto queried.

"I- I overdressed for tonight's occasion. Oh, don't get me wrong! Tonight is special. I want to dress special... for y- you."

"You don't have to apologies!" Naruto smiled guiltily, "I was the one who should be! Well... me being under dressed and all... I-"

"But I should have known that you wanted it simple. I- I'm really sorry!" Hinata paused in her steps and bowed apologetically.

Naruto automatically bowed as well. It wasn't an intention, but as they regained their posture, he had a sneak peek down onto Hinata's neckline. Something in him snapped. And their eyes met once again.

"I- Well, dinner was delicious! What do you think?" He repeated in an attempt to change the subject which seemed to be dragging one thing to another.

_Oh man... Dating IS difficult!_

He waited for the answer he already knew. Hinata pulled a friendly smile. Yup, he's dragging the conversation and he truly was running out of topics.

"The Hyuga clan has chosen me to be their leader as the original heiress. I- I thought my sister was going to lead, but they changed the decision. I wasn't con- confident and in truth..." Hinata didn't ask or wanted this position. In truth, she wanted to stay by Naruto's side. She wanted to go on missions with him and to be there when he needed someone most; and she wanted to be that person. However, the clan has spoken. "They said I am to lead my clan until I decided to retire and pass onto the next given heir or heiress," she informed not too keenly. She did have a fantasy of taking the position just for a day and then decides to retire, passing the title to the one who was the next in line. Once that is done, she would finally run off to the sunset with Naruto. But that would be irresponsible.

"That's great! They finally acknowledged you." Naruto pulled a 'two-thumbs' up. "Without a doubt, now you will be a great clan leader. I'm sure of it! Congratulations, Hinata. I'm very proud of you."

Hinata knew Naruto would say this even though it was not what she was hoping to hear. Confidence from the man who had saved the shinobi world. How she wish she could say the exact things she wanted to say. Things like _I love you and I want to be with you no matter._

She did know him since they were children. Back in the days, she wasn't an outspoken person and her lack of confidence always got the best of her. It was harsh; from the deeds of her father's high expectations and grueling trainings, to the time she was kidnapped and up to the point where her father decided to deem her as a lost cause, making her younger sister- Hanabi- as the new heiress of the clan.

Then the war happened and her cousin, Neji, was the one who lead the clan. And then he died saving her while she saved Naruto. It was a tragic end to Neji's life. One simply could not forgive _that_ man's sins.

But nothing could be compared to Naruto's life. In a moment when they were fighting against the enemy during the Fourth War, something triggered in her mind and vision: a sort of sneak peek into someone else's memories, in particularly of Naruto's. She felt the hardship that Naruto has been through. This was also the very reason why she wanted to ditch from taking over the clan. She would rather be with Naruto because he has no one; no clan and no one to build a family with. The only heritage he has was a name: Uzumaki.

Clouds partially covered the moonlight casting shadows on their path to Hinata's main mansion. It wasn't an issue to Hinata since she has the Byakugan. Naruto on the other hand, kept tumbling on stone paths and into a small drain. She giggled shyly.

"Well, here we are. I hope you enjoy yourself as much as I do, Hinata." Naruto smiled genuinely while scratching his head, trying to figure out how to say goodnight.

Hinata thought the gesture was cute. Then sadness consumed her, thinking if this was going to be end of it. She didn't want it to end. She loves him so much that she wanted to scream her heart out but that would freak Naruto away.

_Should I make the first move?_ Just before the date, Ino did advise her about 'meeting the end of the bargain', whatever the hell that means. But Ino did mention about men expecting a kiss at the end of a date and she said something else too: a wet tongue. Those were her exact words. Hinata puzzled herself with the cryptic words and when she gave up, she asked Ino about it and she replied, "You'll figure it out soon enough." That wasn't helpful.

Naruto eyes lingered to her house, the light, his feet, and the night sky; practically elsewhere but her. He was waiting for her to move inside her house. She was waiting for him to kiss her. The level of the awkwardness was building up by the seconds and if neither one of them make a move, someone from the Hyuga clan would catch them outside the mansion like some dumbbells believing that they were thieves.

It was now or never. Hinata wet her lips with her tongue. She then closed her eyes and leaned in, lips puckered and ready for the action. Few seconds passed and nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found that Naruto was leaning back. His face was shocked, the kind of reaction that she would never expected from a guy whom she thought he was expecting to be kissed.

"I- I'm sorry! I- I thought-" Hinata stuttered, bound to shame for life thanks to Ino's advice.

"Ah... um... I- I didn't know- I-" Now it was Naruto's turn to jumble up his words.

Moments passed and neither spoke a word. Naruto avoided looking at her. His features were more serious than it was before. The awkwardness grew tremendously and Hinata suddenly knew exactly why.

_He's not ready._

"Na... Naruto-kun. It's ok. It's just our first date. You need time, right? There's always second time," she joked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to ruin this date. I really want this to be perfect. I..." he breathed out a tired sigh. "You can hit me if you want to. I'm such an idiot."

"You really missed her," Hinata blurted.

"Huh?"

"Sakura-chan. You miss her, don't you? You wouldn't ask me to beat you up if you do."

Naruto didn't answer her but his sad smile gave it away.

"I don't understand why she chose that bastard over us. It isn't like her to decide so suddenly and turn against us. That's not Sakura-chan."

"She must have her reasons. I'm sorry that my team couldn't be of any help. Shino, Kiba and I did our best trying to find her."

"No mistake about it, but you guys did great. Everyone did. It's just that I couldn't stand the fact that she's with _him. _I don't even know the reason why and it has been eating me with questions ever since."

"Hmm..." Hinata specifically remember what happened on that day. From her view, Sasuke and Naruto were running towards Sakura, fighting off the enemies. Sakura was caught in the middle, trying to stop both sides. But then there was a brief exchanged. Not in punches but rather in mumble words and Hinata thought it was no value of information. Indeed, she saw everything but her gifted eyes couldn't read lips. She was itching to know what it was too.

"The last words she said, right before she was taken, were that she was sorry," Naruto explained, "That was it. As if that would explain her reason to leave _me_!"

Hinata noted that he used 'me' instead of 'Konoha'. Also, the fact that there was something odd between what Naruto had said and what she had saw.

"What about Sakura-chan's words to Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden question about his best friend. "What do you mean? I was the last person she talked to on that faithful day."

"Except that you weren't. From the angle, I saw it was Sasuke-kun. Right after you were knocked away, I saw Sakura-chan mumbled something to him. It was just a brief moment but..."

"But what?!" Naruto was running out of patience. Five years. For five God damn years he was searching for Sakura; searching for any clues that would lead to her. And those clues were kept from him by the person whom he called his best friend._ So much for friendship_.

Hinata jumped at Naruto's sudden burst. His friendly eyes she knew very well turned into an intense stare. He ground his teeth, waiting impatiently. It was as though he would literally eat her alive if she didn't tell him what he needed to hear. "But it seems so serious. I... I mean her expression was serious kind. And besides, Sasuke-kun wasn't the type to sit still. But he did… I couldn't catch her words but I did manage to get one phrase."

"What is it?"

"It was your name."

* * *

Naruto reached his apartment and the moment he got in, he wanted to turn around and bust through Sasuke's mansion. He wanted to question him so badly. He wanted to hit Sasuke because his best friend left out a vital information; such information that has something to do with him. But why would Sakura and Sasuke discuss about him in a middle of battle?

**_Naruto-yo... I sense your anger..._** A deep tone voice warned through his mind.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I can't handle all the deceit. You know how it was like for me back then," Naruto said as he lay back on his comfy couch.

**_I know... If what that Hyuga girl said was true, then you understand what we have to do._**

"Ah... We need to find out what Sasuke knows; what they both truly hide from me."

**_Wake me up when the time is right..._**

It was so easy for Kurama to say when he didn't seem to care much but his interest. He would make a comment and then sleep right after he has done talking. Naruto grinned. Kurama may say that he didn't care physically but emotionally he did. And the fact that he agreed to help Naruto with the trust issues of Sasuke evidently proved that he does care enough about a bond.

He kept comparing his thoughts on what Hinata had mentioned with Sasuke's. And truth be told, Sasuke seemed suspicious because every time Naruto mentioned Sakura, Sasuke would pull himself into deep thoughts and avoid direct answers about her. He always said to leave the matter to the Anbu. Always. However, there was no news since. Naruto thought Sasuke didn't care about Sakura, but he did make a promise that they would get her back. And an Uchiha never break their promises.

On top of it all, Sasuke lied to his face last night. Sakura did say something and Hinata just confirmed it.

_Sakura-chan, just what are you trying to hide that you able to make Sasuke lied to me all this time?_

Naruto already has a plan in mind. He decided not to lose his cool. He would do what it takes to make Sasuke spill everything on his own terms. Once he got what he wanted, he would punch his friend in the face for wasting his time.


	4. Chapter 3

**********Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei. **

**Oh shit... I think I messed up with the flow of the story... I totally forgot about this chapter. I typed everything on my phone and left this in my computer. But after a while, hmm... not bad. It goes well with the pace.  
**

**Happy reading...**

**PS: Why is there no reviews? I need reviews, people. And I need more followers... Chapter 4 and 5 will be up soon.**

**Anyways, enough talk.**

**(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Obito stared at a lifeless body which was covered in nothing but white cloth. He did everything to maintain its fresh look by keeping it locked in the special space- time jutsu: a unique dimension where he could teleport in and out whenever and wherever he wanted to. There were several other bodies as well; not only this one. Each and everyone of it shall play its part.

He walked closer to the body and touched its cheek with fingertips only. He did nothing more than that. To maintain its freshness, it mustn't be tampered and it has to be properly handled. The older the body is, the more fragile it would get. These bodies were too delicate and cold, just like everything else in here.

Obito used his Sharingan to see if there were any damages.

None.

What were the odds? His project should have been done and over by now. But what were the odds indeed that his plan didn't go as it was supposedly planned?

First, his comrades dropped like flies. One after another was defeated and killed. There was Deidara, defeated with an unworthy self inflicted death that pretty much killed no one but himself. Uchiha Itachi was next to go. He was a talented shinobi whose life was conflicted between choosing the Uchiha clan and the village. In the end, he chose to protect the village and his baby brother, Sasuke. Obito was glad to help out during the massacre, since it has given him hundreds supplies of Sharingan. Besides, comparing with other shinobi, an Uchiha could be troublesome if they got in the way of his plan.

And Itachi was an example of it.

It was intriguing that an Uchiha came up to him one night, asking for his help to kill his own clan. Their clan! The deal, however, was not to lay a hand on Konoha and his brother. Such deal filled Obito's mind with curiosity that he managed to learn Itachi's truth. He always knew that Itachi was still a spy at heart for Konoha. On top of it, it was difficult to read his expression and end games. Well, at the very end of it.

_He was a double edge sword and a skilful one_. Indeed. One that could level Obito's to the point that he had to be on edge and calculative at all time whenever Itachi was involved.

Then, there was Nagato who was a mere puppet that had lost and failed to claim the Nine Tailed beast. On top of that, he used the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu to revive the people of Konoha. Nagato was the strongest. He was gifted with Rinnegan and he has _pain_. It was impossible to lose. Obito had high expectation of him.

However, Nagato lost and everything crumbled down into pieces.

A lost of battle and a betrayal, could only mean one thing: A change of heart. That jutsu was originally part of his plan. He could have revived all of these if it wasn't for that damn Naruto and the Nine Tails.

Obito stared at the body again. _It will be soon, _he thought. And like the wind, he brushed it away and activated his jutsu to return to reality, or what he seemed to believe it as a fake one.

"He finally appears."

A sweet honey voice he knew very well. Obito turned to face Sakura. She was leaning against the desk, waiting for him. He didn't like it at all. If she able to predict where he would appear next, it would be troublesome for him. No, Sakura doesn't have those abilities. It was just her strong intuition. He relaxed and walked over to the desk to claim his gloves. Her eyes followed him. She was on edge every time, he noticed. It would be too amusing if she thought that she could defeat him. How he wish he could mess around with her emotions as easily as Sasuke. But Sakura was too stubborn and smart. It would take more than that to mess that thick skull of hers. And there was a thin line that mustn't cross. "Aren't you supposed to be in the basement now?"

"_He_ called for you," Sakura said straight to the point without a bull.

"You could have just sent Zetsu up to do that instead of wasting your energy." Moments a waiting for reply, but Sakura didn't say anything further. Obito realised that. He quickly studied her expression. She kept looking at the floor, sigh only once and waiting. He finally said, "What's with you?"

"I don't trust _him_," she confessed.

"And it's my problem?"

"Obvious, isn't it? That you don't trust him either."

Obito smirked and wore his gloves in a slow pace. And here it was, yet again. The Sakura he knew, believing that she could manipulate him and breaking down his walls.

Not.

"It is obviously true. I don't trust him. But he is my backstabbing ally."

"Allies don't backstab their comrades," she countered.

"Oh? And what of Nagato? What about your precious Sasuke?" Obito lifted Sakura's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "And above all, what about you?" His slither- like voice wasn't a threat, but what he said did. That caught her attention.

Sakura wanted to cry. She desperately was trying her best to hold off her tears. She refused to cry in front of him. _Never give weaknesses to your enemies, _her sensei taught her that and she taught her well.

"You claimed to say that comrades don't betray each other," he continued, pressuring her further. "May I remind you that you are the one who turned your back against the Leaf and the Shinobi Alliance five years ago?"

"I did it to protect them."

"Still, a betrayal is a betrayal. In a world of shinobi, greed is absolute. It defines who we truly are, both as a human and shinobi. Betrayal is an expectation. Only fools fail to see what was coming."

"To remind me of my past, that was terribly low of you, Obito," Sakura bit back.

"Did my words hurt you?"

_It does,_ she thought. "No," she lied.

Sakura planned to walk away before Obito could add more fuel to his words. But just as she was about to make her move, he grabbed her arm. She struggled but Obito's grip was like iron.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he claimed. He shook her hard to stop her from wriggling free. "Who do you mean by _them_? The Leaf? The Shinobi Alliance?"

"Stop this instance! Let me go!"

"I'll have you know, I don't believe a crap about you wanting to protect them. I refused to believe you actually care for them. The only reason you are here can be non other than those two boys you'd left behind."

Sakura stopped to struggle. He read her so well. His words were like venom. "I'm warning you, Obito. Let go of my hand. Now!" she commanded.

"Who, I wonder. Is it that young Uchiha, Sasuke? The boy who left the village in order to gain power to defeat his brother? I've already told you the truth about Uchiha Itachi, right? You deserve to know his pain. Everyone does. He has the right to destroy Konoha."

"But he didn't," Sakura spat.

"Indeed. And Konoha was lucky because of Itachi's will and love for his village. Imagine without those, Sasuke would have destroyed everything: the people, the Will of Fire and that Jinchuriki named Naruto…"

His words were twisted and vile, but it was the truth! There was no point in countering to his every last word. "Betrayal is part of the greed and it's an absolute cause," Sakura agreed, "I think you're right."

"I'm glad that you finally understand." Obito chuckled as he released her arm and walked away.

Sakura fearlessly rushed in front of Obito, blocking his way. Her jaded eyes met his. Obito cocked his head, waiting to hear her words, curious as to what she has to say. "Yeah, I've finally understood… about you."

"Me?" he puzzled.

"I, too, refused to believe in your crap. 'The entire world is mine to control.' I doubt that that is the reason you're doing this."

"Oh?" he arched his eyebrow. "Do pray tell, my dear."

"It's not the question of why. It's a question of for whom."

"Enlighten me."

Sakura smiled a devilish smile. "What was her name? Rin? You're willing to throw everything that is in this world for her. You're willing to change the course of this world to an alternate one so that she can live? It's not the world that you want. It was her. It will always be about her. That is your true plan, isn't it?"

Silence followed. Sakura focused on his reaction and she was awarded. Obito's left eyes twitched a little. Though it may be for a few seconds, it was worth it! She got him where it hurt him.

"Indeed. You and I both did what we did best: Betray our village and pursue our greed for the cause of our dear ones," she continued to play in still water, "Let me ask you something, Obito. Do you think she will love you in the alternate world? Or that her soul remains the same as she recognises yours? Will she be the same Rin you once knew of?"

"Don't talk as if you know her!" Obito shouted.

"Don't talk as if you know Naruto and Sasuke-kun!"

The Sharingan eye of Obito's changed to the level of Mangekyō, so similar to that of a shinobi she once knew. Was he going to put her down with his genjutsu? He knew it was useless attempt. Genjutsu doesn't work on her. He grinned at first. And then he laughed to his heart content. Sakura was confused. Not a moment ago he was burst with a sudden anger upon mentioning of Rin. And now he was laughing?

_You're never in the right mind. Even when it comes to Rin_, she thought.

"You're an interesting little thing," he commented. He placed his palm on her cheeks and his gloved fingers brushing her smooth skin, caressingly. He challenged her to look him in the eyes and she abided so well. Eyes so green that one could confuse if it was earthly or turquoise colour. "I was wondering why you torment yourself with questions just to challenge me. Perhaps you wanted to get something out of me, no? Or maybe this is your guilty pleasure?"

"Guilty pleasure?"

"For far too long I am without a woman. If this is your habit, then you're my entertainment."

Sakura slapped his face and it actually hit him. He had let her. "Know your place!" she spat.

Indeed, there was a line that was not allowed to be crossed. He slipped on purpose, just because he wanted to test her. She believed that she was on equal level. _Such a strong-headed and courageous woman Kakashi has brought up_. He grinned proudly at his enemy's accomplishment. "Typically naïve of you, my dear. But my thought of pleasuring a woman is only for one. And she is not in this world."

"I…" That was an indirect slap to her face and she felt it. Of course, everything that he did was an act out of love for Rin. It will always be about her. Even in death, how could he love her still? She could never understand that kind of love. "I don't get you. This love for her… I don't understand it."

"You don't have to. It's already shown on your pretty face."

Obito walked pass Sakura and she followed. They walked through the poorly lighted hallway before taking the spiral stairs deeper into the ground. Though he didn't offer, she has her hands automatically on his arm. "You and your puzzle words," she muttered.

Obito guided her. He suddenly halted his pacing at the last steps and immediately faced her. Even in the low dim light of the hallway, he could see her with his eyes. "You're truly are conflicted with your feelings, aren't you?"

"You said it yourselves. I don't have to understand it."

"That is not my advice." Obito put his free hand over hers. "Let me ask you this, Sakura. When the time comes, who will you be in love with?" he continued, not giving her a chance to say, "And when you finally answer the question of your heart, are you willing to do everything to bring back the one you lost?"

"Lost?" she asked. She noticed the referring word in past tense.

"Because once you answer your heart, it will be too late. _He_ will have your precious killed. Death is inevitable for those who betrayed him." He neared himself to Sakura, closing himself to her ear and whispered, "The question is not why or what. It's a matter of for whom."

Sakura shivered. His words chilled her to the bones. Her fist clenched as hard as a rock. She regretted that she didn't punch him instead. It was once in a million chances.

"Uchiha Sasuke or…" his words lingered, "Uzumaki Naruto…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**Okay... Things to take note: I only upload if I reached certain number visitors or viewership. So on every chapter, it must be above 60. Please spread this story.**

**Another thing to take a note: I usually finish one chapter every two days. So, it may be delayed. Keep on checking. I promise the story is going to be great.**

**And another thing... PLEASE REVIEW! You 46 people you... (^.^)  
**

**I would like to thank NIA and sherina your reviews. Apikins and LoUiiSe972 for following me. BlueBird1306 and Sacchan Orange Juice for making this story their favorite.**

**Okay... Lets move on with the story. ENJOY!**

**(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

If Sasuke has a connection with Sakura, they must have communicated. And Naruto has been itching to know how, and who the accomplice was.

Naruto went through a lot of thinking and he had narrowed it down to the only possibility that made sense. It was either, Suigetsu, Juugo or Karin. Then again, it could be all of them since they were Sasuke's men. He needed a plan that could not be traced back to him. Hence, the only thing that he could do for now was to pitch a faux intel.

A week ago, Naruto requested a favour from Shikamaru who was closed to one of the Shinobi from the Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. He told Shikamaru what he'd learned from Hinata and that of Sasuke. Once Shikamaru learned of this, he was on red alert, suspecting and fear that an Uchiha would betray Konoha again. Naruto shot it down, stating Sasuke would never betray Konaha, but that he hid vital information only. Naruto suspected there could be more about Sakura and her whereabouts, and if there was any, he wanted to know the details. He knew this was a risk he was willing to make since it involved an Uchiha. Nothing could escape the Sharingan. This much he knew. If Sasuke and Sakura did talk about him at the last moment of the battle, he did not want to be left out.

They stood in the same designed old room when one is summoned by the highest order. The only thing that was different about the room was that it was packed with paperwork that needed approval and a seal from the Hokage. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, stood before them and Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to answer.

"Are you certain of this?" Sasuke asked in a manner of doubt.

"We've received this information from the Sands," said Tsunade, "They reported that a woman with pink hair was spotted up in a village closed to the border in the northern highlands. When the Sand's anbu asked the villagers to describe her features, it was different from what they noted. They were not certain if it was Sakura, but they reported it in anyways."

"Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

_Kakashi-sensei? _Naruto thought.

"He's in the Land of Lightning, meeting with the Raikage. We've sent the message to him. He'll be back next week at most. And since he's not around, I need your opinion on this. Both of you." Tsunade glanced from Sasuke to Naruto, waiting for either one to speak up.

_Kurama... _Naruto called.

**_Ah... I'm already on it... I don't sense anything... yet._**

_Tell me if you do._

"I don't think this person is Sakura," Sasuke answered, "It's too weird."

"How so?"

"Yeah. How can you tell?" Naruto echoed.

"It has been five years since the Fourth War. We didn't hear any news about our enemies' whereabouts. And all of the sudden, some villagers claimed Sakura has been roaming around a village up in the northern highlands? If Sakura were to appear, those bastardswould still be around... accompanied her at all times."

And there it was. Naruto sensed a moment of anger.

"But the report only stated Sakura," the Hokage spoke out loud.

"Exactly. Sakura is a highly skilled kunoichi and one that is gifted. If she were to be against us, she wouldn't walk around a village or an open field so freely. There would be someone with her... always."

"What makes you believe those Uchihas were by her side?" she asked, arms crossed one of the other.

"Because they will not make a mistake by allowing anyone to remember she was there. Ergo, compelling the whole village that Sakura and those bastards didn't exist would be the strategy, if they were to walk around the town."

"What if they did make a mistake? What if they forgot to compel one of the villagers?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. His face blunt and annoyed. "Plural, Naruto. The report stated 'villagers'. Besides," Sasuke turned to the Hokage now, "no one can escape a Sharingan user."

The Hokage was now seemed to be in deep thought. No doubt, she was worried about her favourite disciple. It shown on her every time the name Sakura was mentioned.

"And if Sakura were to be on our side," Sasuke continued, "she would know what to do the moment she has the chance to escape."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. His silence was testing Naruto's patience. He could have shaken Sasuke and make him spill everything, but there was a line he respected and did not wish to cross.

"She would..." Sasuke's words drifted. He faced Naruto once again; Not with blunt or annoyed, but hope. "She would know what to do. Sakura is a smart girl. She has a plan."

With that, Naruto knew something was up. He kept staring at Sasuke, trying to read him over and over. _She has a plan?_ He thought. It wasn't Sakura's characteristics that Sasuke has just described. It was a statement with definition written all over it.

Five years ago, Sakura was taken by the enemies against her will, choosing them over the Alliance. Those who didn't know her, called her act as a betrayal. Those who did were confused and angry by her decision. Her name was tainted everywhere as the enemy of the Shinobi Alliance. But for those who were much closed to her, like Sasuke and himself, knew Sakura was more than meets the eyes. With just that definition, Naruto now understood those five years ago, Sakura has a reason to leave both him and Konoha. And Sasuke was the only person who knew the reason why.

His heart was aching.

**_He knew... but he's not going to say... Naruto-yo, ask him about our spies on Sakura..._**

"What about our anbu report? They must have something on Sakura-chan. Or do they still have nothing?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"If what Sasuke said is true," the Hokage acknowledged, "compelling would be the first hand and weapon to make anyone disappear. We must conduct a physical test on our anbu spies. I'll have the Yamanaka clan to take this task."

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke claimed, "I'd already requested the Yamanaka clan to do mind screening every time our spies return home from a mission."

"What?! Without the acknowledge or my approval?"

Both Tsunade and Naruto were shocked upon hearing this. It was one thing to do things on your own. But it was another to go behind the Hokage's back. Tsunade didn't like this one bit. Her hands were on her hips, and her temper rose by the second. "The last time I checked, I am the Hokage. What makes you think you can parade orders around this village?"

"The last time I checked, the Uchiha was also the founder of this hidden village, _and _the one who named it. You may have the legacy of the Will of Fire, but the Uchiha have the rights to claim Konoha. Since the line of Senju clan is dying, all rights are going to the next heir, making me the next Hokage."

Steam came out of Tsunade's ears. Naruto felt the room was building up anger, to which he sensed it especially from Sasuke. The Fifth Hokage grumbled 'cocky brat'.

Sasuke ignored. "I only called in a favour from Yamanaka, Ino. She agreed to help me find her best friend," he said as cool as a cucumber. "I can't sit here and wait in hopes that your anbu spies will bring news that they found Sakura's whereabouts. The truth is, I doubt your men are capable of finding her. They're up against two powerful Uchihas whom we couldn't even truly defeat during the last war."

Tsunade wanted to speak her mind but Sasuke cut her off. "The result was not in the good terms with us. Ino came up with a blank when she tried to abstract the info out. It was as though the memories were erased and replaced with well forge ones. Hence, Ino was..."

"Unable to retrieve the real information. If she can't do it, no other Yamanaka can." Naruto finished.

"My point exactly."

Naruto finally catching up... what he has been left out about. He blurted, "But you can. You're an Uchiha. You can break the compulsion if you want to. Then again, you already know..."

Silence filled the room once more. Naruto became agitated than he ever was. Tsunade was all cool. Sasuke stared ahead at the window. After a certain amount of time, he finally broke the silence, "If a Sharingan user tries to unseal it, it will burn the eyes. Only the user who cast _this seal_ can break it."

"Fine. So we can't crack the mind's code. But we know where the anbu went for their missions. We can pin down where they had gone and investigate from there." Naruto pitched an idea in.

Sasuke sighed. "If it was ever that simple, you know I would have tracked them down already."

_Yeah, I know... _Naruto thought.

"What has stopped you?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Sasuke turned to the wall that hung a huge painting of the world map. "Our compelled spies were scattered across all the five countries, making it impossible to find the exact location. It would be trying to find a pin in a haystack."

Naruto was scratching his head, stress overwhelmed him.

"But there is no harm to make an investigation. Of course, with or without the permission of the Fifth, I would like to set up a team to make a trip to northern highlands," Sasuke proposed.

"You _still _need my permission?"

Sasuke grinned. It amazed Naruto how that could be so forgiving.

"Very well then. You will set a team of four shinobi. The decision will be yours to make; the both of you. You have two weeks. The Sands will be taking part of this investigation along with you. The mission starts at twilight. You may leave."

As Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the office, both of them argued about who were to be the leader of the team. Naruto, being Naruto that he was, cast a self vote.

"You are not going to be the leader," said Sasuke.

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because I'm the capable one."

Tsunade stood there, witnessing two of her strongest grown men fighting over a childish thing. She couldn't decide who were to be the next Hokage: Naruto or Sasuke. One has the love of the people of Konoha and the other has the potential strategic mind and skills of a Kage, including birth rights.

_One lack of the other,_ she thought. She pulled a heavy long sigh. No, she couldn't decide who.

* * *

Naruto called Kurama out once Sasuke parted ways and out of earshot.

"What did you get so far?" Naruto asked.

**_Sasuke knew from the beginning. I think he kept it in silence for a long time. He even managed to keep that Yamanaka girl quiet. He's trying to find Sakura by himself. That is certain._**

"Ah... He also knew why Sakura-chan left."

**_But how he communicates with her, that I do not know..._**

"Kakashi-sensei...? Sasuke was asking for him."

**_Do you think they contact each other through space- time jutsu? It only seems right for the connection between the White Fang and that cursed Uchiha._**

"But Kakashi-sensei would have already told us."

**_Ah..._**

Naruto walked the path to his apartment, which he could already see it from afar. Ever since he became the hero of Konoha, they had offered him a big mansion just like the ones of the Hyuga's or Sasuke's. But Naruto refused because he knew he has difficulty in keeping his apartment clean. He was a messy type of person. God knows he tried his best to clear his rubbish if he got the chance to. So, twice per week, he has hired someone to clean up his place.

_Sakura-chan will be furious if she learned that my habit still hasn't changed one bit. _He smiled at that thought.

**_Imagine the Fist of Fury she will release upon you... Hahahahaha!_**

"Bah! You have the tact to laugh at your partner. It's not nice, ya know!"

**_What? You have me. At most I'm going to heal you very quickly with my chakra._**

Naruto paused. "Kurama..."

**_What?_**

"What was Madara like when you were under his control?"

**...**

"Kurama?"

**_He was the type of man who is thirst for power. Manipulation and cruel such as he was, he would use people to his heart content; believing himself as God more than a man. Your woman is not safe with him. If I have to make a guess, there's something about her that caught his attention at that time._**

"Sakura-chan is strong like Tsunade-bachan. Of course that bastard wants her for himself so that she can heal him twenty four seven."

**_I got the feeling that is not it... But for now, Sasuke is our lead in finding her. Somehow, Kakashi is part of it. We not know how or why. It is best to be on your guard. Pressure on Sasuke whenever you can._**

"Ah... I got it."

**_And Naruto-yo..._**

"Yeah?"

**_He was really angry... Darkness still dwells within his heart._**

"I know..." Naruto looked up at the sky. "I sensed it too."


	6. Chapter 5

******Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

******Visitors and viewers have reached more than 60. Thank you, readers. But I feel crap now because I lost the bet to you. You win. Why did I even bet myself? (o_O)?**

******Hence, I'm going to re-bet. Target readers is going to increase to 100 for the publish of next chapter. Hehehe... Too bad. You have to spread the story.**

******Anyways, this is the best chapter I wrote so far. I LOVE IT! AND I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT TOO!**

******Questions to readers: Why did I get more visitors from Chapter 3 than Chapter 2? Is it because of NaruHina? I'm building up story, guys. There will be surprises!**

******Reviews: I NEED REVIEWS! Oh do tell me who you are rooting for. NaruSaku, NaruSasu, Naru-practically anyone. I love to know your shipping.**

******Thanks to: Lady Lys for your lovely review. I'M A GHOST WRITER! HAHAHA! NOT REALLY.  
**

******Anyways, WE MOVE FORTH TO THE STORY. ENJOY, YA'LL! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.  
**

******(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

It has been three weeks since, and Sakura wanted to give up on her research. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of her quarters and get some fresh air. Except that she has being living in a gothic underground castle with two bloodsucking psychopaths and a zombie-like person calling himself Zetsu. There seemed to be no fresh air. With her long hair tied loosely and her kimono in bridal white, any sane human might took her as Yurei- a ghost- searching for her lost husband.

She stared at the ancient scrolls and her notes again. After that, she banged her forehead on the table over and over. Feeling the pain, she stopped and buried her face with the scrolls. Any scholars would be seriously freaked out if one does what she just did: damaging ancient documents which worth more than her life. But she was so frustrated that she couldn't get a single answer to these symbols.

* * *

Sakura learned of these symbols the day _he _summoned for Obito. The man had told her to find his partner in crime and bring him down to the main hall for a discussion. He asked her and not the Zetsu. It must have been something important that she rather not asked why.

She and Obito had an interesting short argument on their way down, but everything went to business when they were about to enter the main hall.

"What do you think he wants with you?" Sakura asked fidgety.

"Worried much?" Obito grinned as he laid her hands on his right arm.

"For the devil I know, yes." She smiled sarcastically.

"Just don't say anything that will piss him off. I won't protect you if you do. In fact, I'll enjoy every moment to see you going one on one with the man of the hour." Obito's grin widened.

Sakura scoffed, "This is what I get for worrying about you for five pathetic seconds? Just so you know, he summoned for you and not me. Maybe I'll be the one to enjoy your arguments with him instead."

"No, you won't."

"Oh? Do tell why?"

Obito leaned in and whispered, "Because you would rather be on the side of the devil you know than you don't."

The doors to the main hall opened before Sakura could make her quick remark. Servants greeted them like royals and as they entered, they found a long medieval/ gothic dining table and chairs smacked in the middle of the hall. Before, it looked like a dungeon. But with candlelight display all round the hall, it made the ambience a much more acceptable; romantic even. A sit down dinner was set up. Food and drinks were well prepared, making Sakura hungry all of the sudden.

"Come. Sit," ordered the man sitting like a king at the far end of the table.

Of course it's _him; _the one who proclaimed himself as King of the Shinobi. The ancient psychopath, that's what Sakura called him.

Sakura could feel Obito's muscle tightened as he flexed his arm, urging her to stay close to him. And she did. Always. She moved closer to him and pulled a wicked smiled. _Who's overprotective now? _She thought.

Sakura expected a smirk but Obito's expression was calculating. All smile and diabolical he was and all the time she had spent training with him, she learned that this particular look of his was serious and it very well meant that he wanted her to focus.

She abided and Obito guided her to a seat, putting himself in between her and the ancient psychopath.

"Madara," Obito called without a gesture of titles or ranks. "You summoned for me?"

"Yes, yes. Come sit, both of you, and dine. At the same time we can have a discussion."

Obito ushered Sakura to a seat which was right beside him. It was perfect for her since she could listen in to the discussion without having a part of their malicious scheme. The servants pour the wine while she waited patiently to be served, focusing on the dish that was closed to her. She has no idea why there was a necessary need for proper etiquettes about this formal dining. She did understand it's a requirement for a proper lady. What she didn't was all these years, she has been dining with these two psychopaths that there was no one else to make an impression to. Unless it was meant to impress that ancient one. She slyly glanced to Madara. His eyes kept reverting to Obito and her.

"Right. Let us get on with business," said Madara as he gestured the servants to make the serve quickly. "The anbu. Have they been a problem?"

"Well, when one declares war against them, one needs to be aware of the enemies," said Obito, "There has been a few crossing our land, but not to worry. I have the land covered and kept on the watch by our men. They slaughtered those anbu spies and kept a few for compelling. Our location is safe."

"My intel has gathered information that the five countries are still looking for us. To think they have hope is pathetic. Are these the men of Hashirama's followers? Weaklings don't deserve to live. Especially that granddaughter of his," Madara spat. As he made a toast with his wine, his dark eyes darted to one person in mind. "What do you think, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura bravely returned the glare but didn't answer. Instead, she clenched her knuckles into a tight fist underneath the table. She hated when Madara looked down upon those he considered weak. Her sensei was never weak to begin with. A gloved hand ran over hers and held on. She didn't need to know whose hand it belongs to. The devil she knows always managed to keep her cool when facing the one whom she despised most. And just like that, her rage subsided. She pulled a fake smile.

"Hmm... You've managed your temper well," Madara commented.

"I am the lady of this gothic old dungeon after all. It would be ashamed to damage those that are considered as antiques. To reside with an ancient, I have to confine my brutal strength. Including my temper."

The Uchihas giggled as they enjoyed their dinner, remembering the first day they had brought her here. She had almost destroyed the castle. She didn't expect their short moment of laughter nor did she mean to make a joke.

"Good." That was all she got from Madara. He returned the conversation to Obito, "I would like know how the process of Lady Sakura's training so far. Is she managing well?"

"So far she's doing great. She managed to expand her knowledge, skills and moulding her chakra storage accordingly to your guide."

"What about her genjutsu?"

"That was hard. It didn't show at first... How did you know that she has the talent?"

The two psychopaths were talking about her as if she wasn't here. Hell, she wanted to know how Madara found out that she was a raw genjutsu user too. Not to sound disappointed, but she was weak in that department.

"Five years ago, she broke the spell when I cast a genjutsu on her," Madara claimed. His smile was eerily proud.

"I did?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You are... unique... in a special way. Like someone that I used to know. But you need to sharpen up that skill. That is why from now on I will train you personally."

"That will be too much for her," Obito argued, "She's not strong enough for that level... yet. Her body will not take it if you push her too far."

"Nor if you keep training her piece by piece," Madara pointed out. "Time is of the essence and I can't have you delay each of the precious moment when you could have done training her into greatness."

"You will break her... apart."

Madara slammed his fists on the table. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT A GOOD MENTOR?! I AM UCHIHA MADARA, THE FIRST ETERNAL Mangekyō USER AND THE ONE WITH RINNEGAN! TEACHING A CHILD TO USE HER ILLUSION TECHNIQUE IS NOTHING BUT A CHILD'S PLAY TO ME!"

"Indeed, it's easy for you! But Sakura's talent is more complex. Now, she may have the talent, but her body is not up for it. Unless you want to replace her eyes with our kind."

"What?! Obito, what are you saying?!" Panic struck Sakura to her heart and his hand on hers turned into a strong grip.

Silence hit the room as Obito challenged Madara to a death staring contest. Sakura could only hear their breaths. The candlelight flutters, struggling to survive the castle's gloomy air. She knew they were using her. Obito has been training her as long as she could remember. But not once had he explained the purpose of those trainings they've spent. Whatever they've planned, it's not going to be good.

"I'm not going train her to that painful extend." Madara toned his voice down. "Nor am I going to hurt her. You know she's precious to me."

Upon hearing that, Obito's hand relaxed and so did Sakura's heartbeat.

"And may I know what kind of training I will be facing?" Sakura asked.

Madara took a note to her curiosity. He smiled and pointed to a servant who stood by the far end of the hall to come over. The servant brought a tray with him and on that tray; there was a stack of scrolls. He gestured to hand it over to Sakura. She took one of the scrolls and opened it.

"There's no words but pictures," she said.

"Symbols, my dear. Not pictures," Madara corrected, "You are to read the scrolls to me once you find out what each of these symbols mean. You have a month."

"How am I to read the scroll if everything is in symbols? Besides, who is this writer silly enough to doodle instead of writing in words?"

"The God of Shinobi," Madara answered sternly.

That caught both Obito's and Sakura's attention.

"These are the lost scrolls of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo," Obito spoke out loud. He snatched the scroll from Sakura's hand and tried to read. "You expect her to play puzzle and a scavenger hunt with the ancient scrolls as her treasure map?"

"No. I expect her to understand and interpret the dead language, which was once known to the world of shinobi. She's a smart girl. She will read it to me." Madara nodded to Sakura.

"And pray tell," She asked, "what is your intention to pursue me for this... educational training?"

"Why... to read a fairy tale story to me, of course!" Madara gleamed. "Now off you go. Remember that you have a month. You will come to me if you have questions, or in need of assistance."

Like a bookworm she was, Sakura stood and grabbed the whole stack of scrolls into her arms. She walked towards the door that she and Obito used to come in. She purposely slowed down her pace. The conversation between Obito and Madara was still within an earshot.

"We need to regroup," Madara demanded. "I have several men who are considered as allies of Uchiha. You are to travel east tomorrow, further deep from the Country of Water."

"And what am I to find in the distant east?"

"There are those that still... dwell on unknown islands. Those... that are considered outcasts, lost and betrayed..."

"Those clans... They're deemed as murderers... Barbarians... Traitors. Not of the shinobi ways."

"And they are men who bound no fear," Madara confirmed.

"They will answer to no one," Obito countered.

"They will answer only to _one particular bloodline_..."

* * *

Sakura knew she was risking her life. It was part of the reason why she'd left. It was the need to protect the people she cares most. Upon staring at the scrolls again, she couldn't give up now. However, she has a week left before Madara unleashes his rage and disappointment. On top of it all, she despised his punishment. If she fails to meet his expectations or requirements, he would do the most unforgiving: mind torture the maids she claimed as friends. Madara knew her weakness so well, which was caring for the innocents and those who were injured.

She needed to focus. The symbols were shaped in odds with different colours and sizes. Some looked like a shape of insects. Others were of lines and dots. And a few were nothing much but boring and simple designs. How she wished Obito was still here to give her any clue. He loves puzzles. He always does, but Madara has thrown him a quest.

A knock on the door startled Sakura. Her maid entered and greeted her.

"Ayumi... it's late. What are you staying up for?" Sakura asked.

"I got a feeling you're going to pull an all night. It's not healthy for your complexion. You need to rest, Ojōsama. I've brought you tea and something that could aid you sleep." Ayumi smiled and insist Sakura to take the sleeping aid.

Drugs in a form of poppy. "Thank you, Ayumi. But that won't be necessary. I need to finish deciphering these scrolls..."

And just like that she saw it. Sakura stared at the necklace her maid was wearing. When Ayumi bend a little to put the tea on the table, the shape of her pendant dispersed into multiple shapes and lines Sakura had memorized from the ancient scrolls. But when she stood up straight, the several oddly shapes beautifully pieced together into one.

"What is that? Your necklace. What does it mean?" Sakura queried.

"This?" Ayumi pointed to her pendant, "I'm from the Village of the Moon. Something to remind me where I've come from," she said proudly, bowed and left the room.

How Sakura could not notice this from the beginning?! Her wish has been granted. Obito did give her clues: Puzzle, a scavenger hunt and scrolls that have to be pieced together into a map!

She took the scrolls; the one with the similar symbols as Ayumi's pendant, and pieced it together.

_It matches!_

Without any further delay, she started to scramble the remaining together. Using fire to cast illuminating shadows and put the pieces in the correct order, Sakura finally started to decipher the meaning behind Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo lost ancient scrolls.


	7. Chapter 6

**********Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.** First of all, I'm sorry for the delays, guys. I was doing a research for the next couple of chapters. Revealing the symbols... It's tougher than I thought. But I like to keep it as real as possible to the Japanese Folklore.  


**Next, I would like to say thank you to Lady Lys for the wonderful review. If you want to edit, go ahead.**

**Reviews people. I like to know about your comments. And I really want to know who you're shipping with.**

***There will be shipping in the following chapters. You have to wait. It takes many passionate scenes to ship couples. Just like Delena, Frary (Francis and Mary from Reign) You have to watch Reign... Francis is so... PERFECT PRINCE.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

**(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Six.

Sasuke has six shinobi to be aware of. Naruto decided to bring Shikamaru along. As for him, he brought Juugo to aid with his plan.

It took two days to reach Sunagakure. Once they reached, the Kazekage has already been filled in by message from the Hokage.

There was a slight discomfort when meeting such a young Kage. The first time Sasuke met Gaara, he was such an emo kid. He withdrew himself from those he was closed to and never tend to make conversation. Even if he did, he was consumed with loathing towards everyone, believed he was the almighty. That changed when Sasuke drew blood on him in a final round of Chūnin Exams. Gaara had turned berserk. Now, that berserk kid turned into Kazekage who was loved and supported by his people. Sasuke wasn't surprised. It was all thanks to Naruto. Typically, he made an impact on changing people's lives and he was doing a good job at it.

The Kazekage wanted his men to accompany Sasuke's team. Apparently the location to the village up in the northern highlands was difficult to find for those who didn't know the area well. Hence, Gaara's older siblings, Temari and Kankurō, along with their two other shinobi were to guide them there.

The way to the northern village took one and half days to reach. Sand was practically everywhere. The sun radiated the heat into the ground, creating the worst of heatwave. The unbearable heat was roasting the shinobi like meat. Sasuke thought the soles of his shoes were going to melt any minute. He led the way, following the route of direction Temari had pointed out. Juugo was closed behind him. Everyone kept their mouth shut (only communicate when needed), and focused on reaching the destination. It was not a good idea to drain one's energy in a middle of the desert. The mirage would get to them if they were not careful.

_That dobe has already suspected me_, Sasuke thought as he made a check on his men, especially Naruto.

The faux intel has Naruto's and Shikamaru's work written all over it. Sasuke saw the way Temari talked to them and kept wary looks on him from a distance. Somehow, this 'intel' has created a blissful opportunity for him.

The moment Sasuke received news from the Hokage about the mysterious pink-headed woman in the north, he knew it was false. And when he was answering every question the Hokage threw on him, Naruto had stayed quiet and watched him… closely from behind. He didn't have the need to use the Sharingan. He sensed something of a mix in the air, like someone was watching him. That was why he decided to give out a little portion of his hatred when Tsunade questioned him about going behind her back. Of course, Sasuke was awarded. Naruto had used Kyuubi to sense out his emotion. Sasuke thought that that thing was like personal power supply or a 'Charka & Emotion' radar technology on a go. He didn't like it because he preferred his emotion conceal, preventing enemies from reading him.

And then Naruto had to ask about the anbu report. _God damn it that idiot!_ In the past, he had asked Sasuke over and over about it. Sasuke did his best to keep avoiding from answering the truth. He didn't want to reveal it. Not yet, because he didn't want those bastards to know. That and the fact he actually knew they were using a Dōjutsu seal like those similar to Itachi's: Releasing Amaterasu onto any other Sharingan's user. Sasuke was forced to explain. Telling that the anbu has got nothing on Sakura would be a bunch of bull and highly suspicious. The Hokage would never believe his words or the report. She would go after Ino and demand everything that needs to know. So, he reported what was necessary except for one important detail: He did break the Dōjutsu seal. Sasuke was indeed one of the users that could both cast and dispel Amaterasu. If any other _normal _Sharingan user tries to unseal it, it would burn their eyes.

The only problem? There was another seal underneath. It was a seal he has never seen before. It wasn't even a syllabus he known anywhere; it was just an odd shape. But when he was about to learn and try to break the seal by himself, the spy threw a fit and his whole body suddenly combust with black flames of Amaterasu.

"We're here," Temari announced.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"We need to wait and look out for a specific signal. It's the way to locate the entrance of the village. They said it's a huge diamond; the size of your head. When the sun cast its light, the diamond gleams anywhere within the radius."

Their brains could be well fried if they stayed under this weather any longer. Sasuke nearly ordered Naruto to turn his Kyuubi radar on when Shikamaru spotted it. The village was hidden behind a plateau. To escape the blistering heat, the teams rushed to the village.

"That wasn't difficult to spot," said Shikamaru.

"Ha! We already informed the chief of the village to expect visitors," said Kankurō. "He's looking forward to meet us. If the Sands didn't inform him, you could have been lost in this desert for days without water. They set up powerful genjutsu around this place. They will let the burning sun dehydrate you and then leave you to die. That is their way."

* * *

It was never a plateau to begin with. It was a huge wall! The kind that was well camouflaged and possibly higher than the Hokage Rock. The entrance was just as majestic. The gates into the village were built out of mud and concrete in extreme designed and brilliantly crafted. All of these were built to withstand against heavy attack. Whoever designed this place was either a genius or a mere human who wanted to instil fear to outsiders. Anyone could imagine there's a huge weapon behind this wall.

The teams were greeted by a man Temari believed was a steward of the village. He led them to the Counsel Building which was located on a small hill, making it the tallest of all the buildings. Every structure they walked past- the houses, the shops and even the water fountain- was made out of mud and concrete. It was simply breathtaking. Sasuke envisioned what his hometown was going to be like after renovating it. He decided he wanted it to be just like this village.

On top of it all, the people were smiling, giving them the warmest welcome. _Like the Uchihas used to... _he remember.

The Counsel Building was nothing like the sort of ordinary. It was made full concrete. The light signal, the one Temari had mentioned, was indeed a huge diamond set on top of this building. Heavy footmen with weapons held their position to guard the place. As the team entered, statue after statue of previous leaders were lined up on the side of the Counsel's Hall. And there he was, on the highest chair sat the chief. He looked as old as the Elders from Konoha.

"Welcome, welcome to Shinkirōgakure, Hidden Village of Mirage." The chief announced proudly. He made his way down the steps towards Temari and Kankurō, and bowed. "It is an honour to meet the siblings of the Kazekage. I hope he is well."

"Thank you. You're awfully kind, Daichi-sama," said Temari. "My apology for the short notice on our trip to your humble village."

"Oh, not at all! Please! You and your company are most welcome here." He gleamed and turned to Sasuke for introduction. "I am Ishihara, Daichi: The Chief of Shinkirōgakure."

Sasuke has his back straighten and hands to the side, but he didn't bow. "I am Uchiha, Sasuke. These are my men." He nodded to Naruto, Shikamaru and Juugo. "And we are shinobi from Konohagakure."

"Ah yes… I've heard of you. You're the one who defeated Madara."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and chuckled. Apparently, the chief was misinformed about the Fourth War history. "Technically, we didn't defeat him at all."

"_We_? Oh yes! You and _that_ orange hero!" The chief turned to Juugo and stared at his hair. He then gently poked Juugo's chest. "You must be Uzumaki, Naruto! You're very tall and muscular. Such a true warrior you are! Konoha is very lucky to have a lad like you."

Juugo averted his eyes to the ceiling while the chief continuously poking away on his muscle. Both Sasuke and Naruto were dumbfounded. Temari looked worried and turned to Shikamaru with an expression of needing help, while Kankurō was giggling away.

"Ano… Chief-ojiichan… Umm… I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto," he corrected.

"Huh?" The chief was now confused, his eyes glanced from Juugo to Naruto. "You're the one who was named the Hero of Konoha?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…" The chief circling Naruto like a vulture circling for food. He finally said, "Chibi. Not what I expected."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's mouth with his hand, shutting him up before he said vile words to the wise old man.

"Mmmm! Mmmm… Mmmnnmmm!"

"What was that? You have to speak louder," the chief commented. "I can't hear you if your nakama has his hand over your mouth."

Sasuke quickly used the end of his katana sheath to hit Naruto's foot very hard. Naruto cried in pain and silently cursed to the world.

"Let me rephrase that for you." Sasuke, as usual, ignored Naruto. He stepped forward to face the chief. His dark eyes meant business. "I believe we have an important matter to attend. We're here due to the report on a pink-headed woman your villagers claimed to have seen."

"Ah..." The chief replied. The tone of his voice turned serious. The wise old man understood Sasuke's needs of focusing on a particular subject. "Days ago, the Sands shinobi came to investigate about it. They, as well as my fellow councilmen and I, questioned the witnesses personally right here in this very same hall. If you desire, we can call in the witnesses again and demand the truth from their lips?"

Sasuke grinned. He then put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "No, that won't be necessary. We don't want to frighten your people. We came here in good terms, out to search a friend of ours. That is all. If you be so kind, to let us stay here for couple of days while we make our own investigation."

"Of course. We will provide you the best hospitality Shinkirōgakure can offer. But, if you don't mind, we would like to be part of the investigation to help you search your dear friend."

"I believe that is a great idea. What do you think, Shikamaru? Diplomacy is your specialty."

Shikamaru was surprised by Sasuke's highly acknowledge of him. He even turned to him for the support of the opinion. He straightens up his back; arms rigid to the side and made a bow to the chief. "I agree with you, Daichi-sama. The Sands and the Leaf are in a position of lack of manpower. It will be troublesome for us. But with your help, I believe we can speed up our investigation," he assured.

"Great! Let's start now!" Naruto declared, feeling hyped and ready.

Everyone turned to Naruto. Some were shocked by his declaration. Others were probably got used to who the real Uzumaki, Naruto was.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked.

Shikamaru shook his head in disapproval.

"Naruto, I need you to take the lead while I'm dealing with the chief," Sasuke commanded, who was all back to business. "Request the steward for the name list of the witnesses. Take Juugo, Kankurō and his men with you. You know what to do?"

"Ah!" Naruto beamed. "Scout around for the witnesses and ask them if they really have seen Sakura-chan."

"Just be back before dusk," The chief said.

"Why?"

"The Shinkirōgakure is to have a feast tonight. We have nominated you and Sasuke to be our Guests of Honour."

"Since we are in agreement," Sasuke explained, "let us further this discussion somewhere in discreet. I'll have Shikamaru and Temari joining us to lay out the plan as we speak."

"Agree," The chief nodded, gesturing the way to the private discussion room.

And then, there was one. One shinobi Sasuke has to be aware of: Uzumaki, Naruto.

* * *

The Hero of Konoha has ordered to scatter and search for the witnesses. Each was given the name list. Naruto was ahead to the north, Kankurō to the west and the two shinobi were told to make a search in the south. As for Juugo, he was assigned in the east, closest to the entrance of Shinkirōgakure.

_It's going according to plan_.

Sasuke had thought this through and came out with the actual plan within hours. The plan was that Juugo was to be by Sasuke's side on the mission to the village in the northern highlands until further notice. That's when the _real_ mission starts.

Juugo made his way back to the entrance of the village. He ensured no one was watching him. Believing that it was safe enough, he used his natural chakra ability to call out a creature. Not for long, a desert horned lizard appeared.

_It will do._

He slipped a small piece of paper onto the lizard mouth and told where it needed to go. The lizard scurried its cute little feet away.

The weather was really hot. Juugo looked up to the cloudless sky and suddenly- he was worried that _they_ couldn't make it. If they weren't here by midnight, the mission would fail.

And no one wants to disappoint Uchiha, Sasuke the most.


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**First of all, I'm truly sorry for all the delays. I was doing a research. Finally got I want for this story. I fear that it's going to be a long one. That is why I have to re-plan all my draft. Hmm... Didn't expected the story to be long though... Ah... crap! So, expect the next update on weekends or Monday. Busy, so sorry! (T.T)**

**Anyways, reviews have reached 1367. Wow... (O.O) So many but where are thou, comments? Thou scatter around the world but make no effort to comment? I'm sad. (T.T)**

**Thanks to Lonely Athena, NiaH94 for your reviews and following me.**

**Ok... Enough chit chat. I hope you enjoy reading. And happy new year, guys! I'm going to watch fireworks and sing Katy Perry's song! WOHOO!**

**(^_^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The night guards on the wall changed their shift specifically to their schedule. Karin safely made her way through a secret passage to the village. Lurking in the dark, she activated the Mind's Eye of the Kagura jutsu and expanded her range to detect any presence of others.

There was none.

Now, she has to be in absolute stealth mode to find a way to one place she needed most: A Water Fountain.

The light of the moon did slightly aid her as she read the map. Still, it didn't help when she ended up in wrong routes. She cursed every time she lost her way. The place was like a maze to one's perspective. It might be fun for kids playing hide and seek, but not so when an adult is on a mission.

The fountain was located on the back of an abandoned house. Karin activated her unique ability once again to sense if anyone was around. Satisfied that there was no one, she sneaked her way out, pulled out her water bottle and emptied the fill into the fountain.

Nothing happened. She thought _he _was either stuck in the water pumps or have already died… drowning in a bottle?

"Suigetsu!" She called.

No answer. She tried to grab him in the water but he was in liquid state. How could she?

Bubbles started to form at first. And then, a figure broke the surface, liquid face appeared right in front of Karin's. His face was just a breath away from hers.

"Ah... I thought that I was dead!"

"Quiet down, you moron! We're going to get caught with that noise of yours," she warned.

"Hey! Did you know I was about to die?"

_Yeah, why didn't you?_ She asked silently. When Sasuke revealed the actual plan, Karin was upset. She wanted to be the one to accompany Sasuke. Getting stuck with the water boy was the last thing she ever wanted to be around with because one, his chakra disgusted her. Two, he is loud. And three, he always mocks her about her affection for Sasuke and/ or practically anything else.

She pushed herself away, keeping a safe distance from him and his smell. She wanted to leave him here and begin the mission. However, he is part of the plan. It was an absolute order from Sasuke and she never wanted to disappoint the man she claimed to love.

"I thought I was going to die of dehydration. But thanks to you, I'm saved." Suigetsu gave Karin a horrid smile even though it was genuine nice to him.

"Do you mind to hurry up? We have a mission to fulfill."

"Why did you save me back then?" Suigetsu's tone was serious as he changed into his original form. His arms rested on the wall's edge of the fountain, violet eyes never left her.

Why indeed?

Both Karin's and Suigetsu's path was different from Sasuke's and Juugo's. They were to move further from the original path to Shinkirōgakure to avoid certain detection. When Karin and Suigetsu were crossing the desert, fear had struck them. The heat was unbearable and Suigetsu melted like ice. After a few hours into the desert, he fainted over and over and Karin thought they wouldn't reach the village in time. Hope finally abandoned Suigetsu when he finally stopped moving. The sun had taken much a toll out of his energy and Karin saw it with her own eyes- the chakra was fading slowly and he was dying. With the last attempt to survive, she told Suigetsu to get into her water bottle. She struggled through the mirage and a dust storm without a taste of water; always focus on Sasuke and the mission until she found a horned lizard waiting in front of her, carrying Juugo's message. It was salvation!

"Because you're part of the plan," she grumbled. "I only saved you because of Sasuke and the mission."

_And because you're part of the team, you humanoid- sushi._

Karin heard voices on the street and she rushed into the abandoned house with Suigetsu following behind her. They crouched in the shadows and waited, listening for the voices to fade away. She only returned to the conversation once the guards have left. As she faced the man she despised most, she suddenly found herself in the most awkward situation she has ever faced in her entire life. She stood aghast at the sight of one place where no woman should ever stare upon for a long period of time.

Suigetsu stood, naked as a jaybird. A huge cloud which was now covering the moon didn't help much in shading his... everything. The cold air, however, was threatening every inch of his skin but he didn't make an effort to cover up. He never bothered to. Why should he? Karin had worked in the prison surrounded by hundreds of men. There was nothing to be ashamed of since she must have seen naked men before. Assuming he was right about her.

And there it was. Her crimson eyes widened, cheeks reddened like tomato and her mouth the shape of O. Suigetsu couldn't help but to cock his head to the side and grinned to the amusement he was well received. He likes that expression on her every time. It was priceless. The smile he gave has caused Karin to look embarrassingly away. He didn't expect that.

"Hmm… I wonder…"

"D- Do you mind putting your clothes on?! You're going to catch a cold!"

He had been skinny dipping a while ago, thanks to her. Cold has already caught to his breath but he constantly ignored it. "If you're really in love with Sasuke, why are you helping him to find _his woman_?"

"She is not his woman!" Feeling irritated, she glared at him and realized it was another huge mistake. He was still there, undressed and highly confident. She rolled her eyes and returned her watch for any intruders.

There was no one. The only intruder was Suigetsu's nakedness rubbing off her mind over and over.

"I'm pretty sure she is. He wouldn't go to the distance just to find her. You said that Sasuke tried to kill her on the bridge somewhere in the Land of Iron? What's the point for all of these then?" Suigetsu gestured to his surrounding, "It's more like searching for his epic lost love taken away from his great… great grandpa?"

"It is his ancestor, you idiot. And no, she is not his woman. I am!"

"Self proclaiming your love to a man who doesn't give a shit about you. It's a shame," he pointed out.

That was really shallow. He knew her love for Sasuke was one-sided. She didn't need to be reminded. Her fingers curled into a tight fist. She might not be great in Taijutsu, but hell, Suigetsu deserved a one type punch (nakama or not). When she was about to make an attack, he shoved a water bottle to her.

"Drink up, woman. You look pale."

_So very close and naked_, Karin thought. Her mind betrayed her once again. Even in this dim light, she found herself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood naked before her. Suigetsu didn't have a body like Juugo's. He wasn't pretty; not with his razor- sharp teeth or his platinum hair that never suited him very well. His body, though, was closed to the size of Sasuke's: slim yet masculine. She tried to tear her gaze away but the sight of his magnificent arms wouldn't let her. Carrying that heavy sword around must have given him a well-defined build to his body, especially his toned arms. Too bad Sasuke has ordered Suigetsu to leave his sword at Konoha for a very good reason. Suddenly- she was tempted to touch it. Her eyeglass condensed, either due to the cold air or her heated breath. She couldn't tell. And now, she couldn't see very well.

Suigetsu watched Karin as she drank the water in silence. Her eyes focused anywhere but him, and her cheeks were still rosy pink. _Perhaps she is embarrassed? _But she would never be. She was loud and annoying but never embarrass. Shyness was her act for Sasuke's eyes only.

"Karin… I have a pleasure in owing you my life." He leaned closer to her. He could see she was making an attempt to keep her distance. Her hands were covering up her chest as he continued his advances. He put his arms around, brushing his hands against her back, feeling every side of her and exposing her exquisite needs.

"There's no need for…" she was completely lost in words and surprised by Suigetsu's sudden offer.

"I'm going to need..." his soft gentle voice whispered to her ear. His breath warmed her cheeks. There were no kisses, but his touches left a trail of heat and desire. Her facial flushed with awkward redness as the embrace tighten. Something warm and soft grazing up against her exposed thigh. Mentally, she estimated his length.

"Ah… Yes… More…" she moaned. Her mind was building up fantasy. Never knew a disgusting man such as him could seduce her wantonly.

"My clothes… now."

"What?!" Karin pushed Suigetsu away. She has her hands holding onto his shoulders for balance because her leg, sadly, was already lifted in mid-air. She was this closed to wrapping it around his waist.

"I want my clothes. How are we to start the mission if you're still holding onto it?" He sneaked his hand and dig into Karin's bag pack for his clothes. "Oro? You look pissed off," he continued, noticing that she was fumed with rage. He quickly dressed up as if nothing happened between them.

_Exactly. Nothing happens._ Karin felt foolish. She wanted revenge. She would pay him back with her method of kindness. But now was not the time. There would come a day where she would teach him a lesson about women: Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

For the only woman who had saved his life, she didn't deserve to be ill- treated. But Suigetsu couldn't help it. He loves teasing her. It might be a fragment of his imagination, but did he spot a disappointment on Karin's face?

* * *

The welcoming party was too much. One could not explain how hype the people of Shinkirōgakure was. Food and drinks served all around the tables; wines were flowing freely and their cups were never emptied. The dancers, calling themselves the Desert Beauties, danced in seductive moves to a tune of strange music that sounded rare to outsiders; perhaps rare to the other parts of the world which made it more unique and memorable.

Of course, in honoring their guests, Naruto and Sasuke were seated on the highest table with the chief by their side. Shikamaru and Temari were seated on the other side with the steward as their company. All of them were dressed down for the event, leaving their weapons in their chambers. There was no need for such. This was apparently a feast to celebrate and tighten the villages' coexistence.

Two of the Desert Beauties danced towards Sasuke, attempting to seduce and grab any attention from him. Their exotic bodies were exposed to his eyes trying to get any reaction. He has his elbow propped up and his chin resting on his palm. Naruto studied his nakama. He looked not only moody but awfully bored too. _Poor girls. You'll never get you chance_, he thought.

"These beauties are attracted to the young master," the chief said, giggling away at the dancers' effort. Oh, he was indeed a well observer. "Sasuke-dono, you must catch yourself a wife. Noble women tend to surround and follow you even before the feasting began. I'm curious if one has captured your eyes?"

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint your curiosity. I am not here to hunt a wife."

Those who seated near to the high table giggled upon hearing Sasuke's remark. He waved the beauties away. They stopped their advances. Saddened by the quick rejection, they glanced at Naruto. It was his turn to be seduced. They pursued him with their 'talents' and Naruto nervously gulped.

"Oh...? Who else is there if you've already set a focus to someone special in particular?" the chief asked.

"Someone special?" Sasuke understood who that particular person was. He just couldn't understand why the old man insisted to know if there was other than Sakura. It was none of anyone's business; not even this old man. Feeling irritated, Sasuke focused on watching the performance.

"Forgive me if I've intruded your private life. You seem to be strong and capable man. With your situation, I thought you will take more than a wife. A concubine or a mistress, perhaps?"

_This old man thinks I'm a womanizer?_ Sasuke thought. He silently wished for a mini Susanoo to choke the life out of this sad old man. "I will do no such."

"Oh my… I didn't know how much she is meant to you."

"If you assume what I've assumed, you are mistakenly wrong. She is meant to all of us," Sasuke replied. "A dearest pupil to the Fifth. A best friend to someone. A skillful than the rest of the kunoichi in this Shinobi world and-"

"And a member of Team Seven," Naruto finished his nakama's sentence while kindly refused the touches of the two beauties. They danced their way back to their members.

"Hmm… I can understand that. But what is she to _you_?" the chief asked his honorable guests.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence. Neither wanted to answer because neither knew where they stood when it comes to Sakura. _A friend? A very close friend?_ No, it was more than that.

"Ah… I can see it." The chief slyly smiled as he made a glimpse at two of Konoha's best heroes. "Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."

That caught both Naruto's and Sasuke's attention.

"Shinkirōgakure is a very old village," the chief explained. A change of topic was badly needed. "Once, it was a sacred beauty of the west. But after many wars, this land had turned into battlegrounds, mostly fought between the Sands and the Rocks. You'd walked through my village. What did you see?"

"A great structure of defense; one I truly inspired for the re- construction of my town," Sasuke answered.

The chief laughed. "Thank you, Sasuke-dono. I am deeply appreciated for your admiration on our great wall."

"It wasn't just the great wall. Everything was beautifully constructed with mud and concrete. Who is the engineer that designed this village?"

"Sasuke-dono, you assumed only one person deserves all the glory. It is not one but many, that I can assure you. There's a history left by my ancestors a thousand years ago. Particular words that are passed down and known only to my people. It's the very same words that inspired to build this place."

"Do share," Sasuke insisted as he drank the best wine Shinkirōgakure has offered. Naruto was surprised by his interest.

The chief focused on Naruto. "It is written, 'A bond between two people is an upmost task; to each protects the solitude of the other.' You met and talked to my people, yes?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "They're… very friendly; warm and kind-hearted people. Their chakras are very bright."

"Within these walls, you've witnessed their bonds. And in this wall, you see the Sands and the Rock continued to strengthen its coexistence, through mud and concrete."

Naruto smiled to the simple concept of what this village represents.

"I'm sure," the chief continued, "that your friend has a reason to go on her own ways. Besides, what is there to live but to protect for those you loved, no?"

"Daichi-sama!"

All heads turned to the night guard who dared to intrude the great feast. The guard stood at the entrance of the hall and he quickly rushed his way to the chief.

"Speak. What is the matter?"

"Trouble, Daichi-sama!" The guard panting for breath. "T-There's a huge monster at the main gate!"

"A monster?!" The chief was shocked and disbelieved in what he was hearing. He scratched his bald head, perhaps confused. "This would be the first I heard. Are you sure it is a monster?"

"Yes! Sharp teeth and all muddy."

Sasuke has his hand over his mouth. His eyes were elsewhere especially on his half eaten food. Naruto might be wrong, but did he detect a hidden smile?

"Any casualties?"

"There was none. The creature… Well, the creature was screaming, 'Argh! Gerr! Argh!' and swinging its arms all over. The worst part was that it threw mud!"

"On the buildings?!"

"No, on us! It's very slimy and disgusting. It's moving to the north as we speak."

"Then we must haste and aid our men. Gather all the capable, those who are here and on stand by, at the North-central. We'll-"

"We'll go as well!" Naruto spoke up. "You need all the help you can get."

"It is considered rude for us to have our Guests of Honors to protect us. However, if you insist, we'll accept."

"Then allow my men and I to make preparation to capture the creature," Sasuke announced and stood to make orders. "Juugo, take the Sands to the rendezvous and aid the men. Shikamaru, Naruto, once you are ready, tail the creature from behind, but do not make any attempts to attack. Help any casualties on your way." He turned to the chief. "The creature didn't hurt anyone… yet. Best not to harm it first and observe what it needs. Have your men to guide the women and children to a safe location as first priority. By the way, where are you going to station at?"

"I'm going with my men to the North-central. I'm going to watch and guide them from the watch tower."

"Very well. I'll meet you there and provide guidance if needed."

"Thank you, Sasuke-dono."

There was an understanding when the Chief of Shinkirōgakure and Sasuke nodded to each other. Naruto looked at his nakama in awe. His long time rival was better in everything he does, even at giving orders. This was what a Hokage should be: provide quick strategies and protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He hated to admit that Sasuke will make a better Kage. And yet, he has a feeling that Sasuke was putting up a very good show.

* * *

"What the fuck is Sasuke up to?" Shikamaru asked as he pacing the floor.

Shikamaru and Naruto returned to their shared chamber as soon as the orders were given. They were expected to be out and ready as soon as they were well prepared for the battle. Naruto has changed into his Kyuubi mode. "Kurama, I need your help."

**_I'm on it…_**

**_Naruto-yo, it's that shark boy. One of Sasuke's men._**

Naruto should have known these were well-planned bullshit. His gut was right all along. Sasuke must have known about the faux intel. But why did he insist on going through all of these?

"What did Kurama say?" Shikamaru demanded.

"The monster was Suigetsu. Why would he attack this harmless village?"

"Except that no one is attacking anyone. Suigetsu has to be a distraction. He wants all eyes on him. Sasuke is definitely up to something. Naruto, we can't risk having Suigetsu captured. It will not look good on Konoha. If the Chief of Shinkirōgakure finds out that Sasuke is the one who planned all these-"

"Ah… I know. I didn't know he was playing us! We are the ones who supposed to trick him. Shit!" He cursed. He should have taken option number one: demand the truth from Sasuke directly.

"Sometimes plans backfire. Look, we have no choice but to follow whatever he plans to do here. The main priority is to not let anyone knows what he's up to. Not even the Sands. He's the closest person to find Sakura. Naruto, you're going to have to find him and demand answers."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two clones appeared beside Naruto. "If Sasuke isn't at the tower, one of my clones is going to change into him. What about you?"

"I need to be out there." Shikamaru prepared his weapons. "It's troublesome but that fish guy seriously can't afford to get caught. If something happens, I need to be the middle man."

Naruto nodded. He grabbed his pouch that was filled with weapons and ran out to the hallway, leaving his clones to Shikamaru. His first search would have to be in Sasuke's chamber which was located on the other side of the wing. "Sasuke is not there." His sense stated otherwise.

**_He's in ground level… No, wait… He's going further deep. There must be an underground tunnel underneath this Counsel building. Naruto-yo, we must hurry._**

"Ah… I'm on it." Naruto rushed down the stairs, following Sasuke's path to wherever damn well he's going. "Damn you, Sasuke!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**Reviews have reached 100 three days ago. I purposely delayed it because I danced Funky Town and sang Katy Perry's Fireworks on New Years Eve. (^.^) Disco is so awesome.**

**Thanks to: Lady Lys for your review and to those people who followed me and add 'favorite'. Thanks, guys. That means a lot.**

**Things to note: There is a picture in this chapter. But Fanfiction didn't allow it. So, for those who want to view it, just type the URL link in the bracket that is provided like this: [the link, bla bla bla... ] and delete all the STARS symbol: ***

**This story is like Da Vinci Code. hahaha... (^.^) So, tell me if you can't view it. I'll change the weblink.**

**The next chapter will be delayed. I need to rest, ya'll. (T.T) The weather is freezing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**(^.^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The way through the underground tunnel was in pitch darkness. Thanks to his Sharingan, he didn't need to run blindly and waste any amount of time. He wouldn't have all the time but enough to take what he needed most; if only Suigetsu does what he did best, which was buying Sasuke some time.

The riddle of the symbolic seal must be answered. He didn't want the anbu spies to end up in flames every time he tried to break the second seal. He had searched through every books and scrolls in Konoha library. Yet, nothing came up with the exact symbol. He had no choice but to turn to the man who knows everything: Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't show what the symbol looks like. Instead, he asked if there was ever an ancient text or languages that used symbols rather than words. Such language was long gone and forgotten. To revive a dead language would take amount of patience, effort and research. And Sasuke didn't have the time for any of it. What he needed most was to get Sakura back. However, if he didn't have the knowledge of this symbol, unsealing it would be an impossible task.

That was the reason why he had Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin on a quest to find old villages across the five countries. So far, they'd listed the names of villages but didn't manage to get a jackpot… yet. Shinkirōgakure sounded promising.

According to Juugo, there were two guards deeply stationed underneath the Counsel Building. And one doesn't put two best sensory shinobi in complete darkness for nothing.

_She should be there already_, Sasuke thought as he dashed through the concrete labyrinth. The tunnel spiraling down now, perhaps ten levels deep. The air was getting thinner but it was bearable. Once he reached the last level below, he made a turn and ran into a smaller tunnel. He could see someone was already at the end.

"Karin."

"Sasuke! You're right. It works! Oh my God, these things are brilliant. Where do you get this?" Karin beamed with joy. She has defeated two very skill shinobi using a simple weapon.

Sasuke had stumbled upon these pink balls in Sakura's lab/ office while he was digging through her stuff. When he was playfully throwing it in the air, Kiba had screamed like a mad man. He had shouted that the pink balls were powerful sleeping grenade; one that he and his nakama had a taste of it before. Who would have thought that she was capable of making handy weapons. Then again, she could be an idiot for putting a bomb in one place surrounded by sick and injured people.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Nope. I turned both of my chakra and abilities off before I enter this building. Roll these sweet babies to them and poof! Knockout in a matter of seconds." Karin turned on a small flashlight she'd carried in her small pocket. She beamed the light onto the shinobi and felt proud.

"Well done, Karin." He praised and focused to work on opening the heavy metal door in front of them.

That was it? That was all she was getting from the man she loves? Sometimes she wanted to knock senses into him but he was too pretty and sexy that she couldn't hurt a hair on him. She began to admire Sasuke's body work while he was turning that huge dial on the door and happily sighed when the muscle on his arms flexed.

There was no alarm mechanism behind this door. The door, however, was heavy for one man to open. If this village was the enemy, Sasuke would have already burned it down with a flick of Amaterasu. Instead, he pushed the dial in anticlockwise with all his strength. Every time he took a breath, he pushed and pushed until he heard a thud sound, signaling that the door was finally unlocked. Sasuke and Karin pulled the door opened and stepped into the vault.

Dimmed lights casted throughout the library the moment it felt human presence. Books were literally everywhere. Some were piled high up and spread all over the tables and floor. Others were stack neatly on the shelves, covered in webs and dust.

"Where do we start?" Karin asked while amazed by how old these books could be.

Without wasting any minute, Sasuke headed in the direction of the restriction section of the library. He read the 'forbidden' sign and knew this is where he would make the search. "We need to find scrolls. Not the books," he said as he ran his fingers against several spines of books. "Ancient texts were written in scrolls a long time ago."

"And what am I looking for in particular?"

"Anything in relation to symbols," he answered.

"What does it look like?"

If Sasuke didn't explain to anyone, he sure wasn't going to explain to his own nakama. The less people know about it, the better. In fact, keeping it to himself was the safest he could ever do for Konoha and Sakura. He couldn't risk any mistakes. "Karin, Suigetsu is busting his effort to buy us time. Find and take the scrolls that have any symbols on it!"

Karin jumped to Sasuke's sudden outburst. She thought that being closed with him would at least allow him to open up to her. But he was the same than he was before- mysterious and lethal. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was more pissed off than ever.

_I guess that pink-headed bitch is important than me_, she thought.

They passed several shelves further deep. Finally, they found the scrolls stacked in pigeon holes shelf which was protected with glass door.

_This should be it._ Sasuke slid the door open and took a scroll out. He quickly read it through. Scrolls after scrolls, he only took what was necessary and dumped it all in his prepared slack bag.

Karin did the same. She tried to quicken the pace but something tore her concentration. She kept looking over her shoulder to the right.

There was nothing. She widens the range of her abilities to sense anything out. No one was in the library except for Sasuke and her. Thinking that was probably just a breeze, she continued what she was told to do.

Just when she was about to grab a scroll, she felt it again! Something touched her radar, alright. It didn't feel like chakra- a usual kind of sensory she felt everywhere. This was something else, something cold and unknown to her.

"Sasuke…" she called. She walked over and flashed the light to the darkest section.

"What is it?"

"There's something here. I don't know what it is, but it's…" Karin beamed the flashlight straight to the ground. She squatted and brushed the dust away with her freed hand. Suddenly- she found a small iron ring pull knob. The head was strangely designed. She tried to lift it up but to no avail.

Sasuke inserted his Kusanagi sword through the loop and used the support to lift it up. The door creak opened. Cold and ancient trapped air escaped, brushing his pale skin. He activated his Sharingan to get a better view of what was underneath.

Nothing but spiral stairs into darkness.

"Sasuke, something tells me we shouldn't be down there," Karin warned. Her voice sounded afraid and she wishes not to go any further.

"The more reason we should be."

And without a second thought, Sasuke took a step into the oblivion.

* * *

Shikamaru either wanted to laugh or cry in horror. From where he stood, it almost looked like a game with the chief stood in the watch tower controlling and appointing his men to whichever direction they have to go in order to capture Suigetsu- the supposedly gigantic mud monster.

He was right about Suigetsu being a distraction. He didn't hurt anyone in the process of fearing the villagers. His version of being scary, sadly however, was screaming and throwing monstrous arms all around.

Shikamaru shook his head to the things he has to do in life. And all his life, this would be the silliest task he has ever faced.

But it was very slick of Sasuke to give this task to him. '…Tail the beast from behind but do not make any attempts to attack.' That was a very smart move because if Sasuke had put him in the watch tower with the chief, the old man would need advices and strategies which Shikamaru was very good at. Instead, Sasuke has him tailing Suigetsu so that he could come up with strategies to prevent Suigetsu from getting caught. It's like cheating in a game.

The guards couldn't keep up with the chase. Shikamaru noticed that. He then activated his shadow gathering technique to help all the fallen guards he could and got them mostly out of the way. No one was injured; they were just covered in mud. He glanced at the watch tower again and understood what was needed to be done. _Well planned, Sasuke. Well planned indeed._

"Naruto!" he called once he was closed and no one was around to hear their conversation.

"Yeah?!" The cloned- Naruto was pretty handy too. He was using Kurama's chakra to form hands and carry the guards to a safer place.

"Sasuke is not in the tower. Your other self need to change into him."

"Done." And as he'd said it, 'Sasuke' appeared and stood beside the chief.

"Okay, listen up. I'm going to get close to that fish guy. You have to back me up. Get to the front and get the men as far away as possible. Don't let them get in the way."

With that, Shikamaru jumped ahead towards Suigetsu. There were a few obstacles ahead but it was easily manageable.

"Kageyose no Jutsu!" His shadow aimed and grabbed onto Suigetsu's hand. The strength alone allowed Shikamaru to get air lifted and landed directly onto Suigetsu's monstrous nose.

"Yo..." Shikamaru grumbled.

"AARGH! GERR! AARGHHH!"

"If you eat me, Suigetsu, I swear that I'm going to give you a major diarrhea this very instance! My shadow technique can go through your digestive system as easily as fluid," he lied.

Suigetsu stopped screaming and growled instead.

"Sasuke sent me here to help you. It's damn troublesome but I'm going to guide you through this. Just listen to what I'm telling you and you'll be fine."

"I'm fine by myself. Get off me," Suigetsu argued.

"Unfortunately, my landing got me stuck in this mud up to my waist. We're stuck to each other whether you like it or not. How long did Sasuke ask for?"

"As long as I can maintain." Suigetsu changed his hands in a form of slingshot. A pile of mud already prepared. He aimed it to his side and shoot. "Bull's eye!"

"Stop that!"

"Hey, I thought you're on my side! I'm here to distract. The best thing I can do is to piss them off."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took another glance at the watch tower. The Chief was jumping with madness, scolding and demanding his men to bid what was told. 'Sasuke' did what he does best: stare proudly and be all moody.

Suigetsu pulled Shikamaru out by the collar and placed on his head, making his version of mud monster a much scarier effect. Shikamaru thought he was the antenna of the monster. The only good thing was that he has three- sixty view.

Suddenly- a strong wind attacked them from behind.

"Oh shit..." Shikamaru cursed.

"What's going on?! Who the hell scratch my butt?!"

"Who did you throw that mud to just now?"

"Eh? Those mini squads led by a woman with a big fan. Why?"

"I suggest you run, Suigetsu! Run as fast and far away as possible. The sister of Kazekage is a wind element user. And she does not look happy."

"Why can't you tell her to back off?!"

"You just threw a mud to her face! Do you expect her to attack you nicely?!"

Before Suigetsu could answer, Temari slashed his arm using her Daikamaitachi no Jutsu. The arm dropped to the ground with a thud sound. He didn't have chance to regrow his arm because Temari was going to make another attack on him and he feared it was going to be bigger than before. "Fuck me! Your girlfriend is mad!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Shikamaru argued. This game apparently turned into a handicap match. Not only that he has to avoid the chief's men, but he has to counter Temari's attack. He took a peek over his shoulder, hoping she would at least cool down. He was dead wrong. "SHIT! RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU BASTARD!"

'Sasuke' continued to watch Shikamaru and Suigetsu running away from Temari who was waving her huge fan at them. His left eye twitched a little, wondering if this was all a joke because from here, it looked as though they were playing a reverse game of cat and mouse.

* * *

The air was getting thinner and it was getting harder and harder to breathe as Sasuke and Karin took the steps further down to the unknown. There was no guide so they have no choice but to hold onto the sidewall as they went down. Since Sasuke was using his Sharingan and he could see better in darkness, he led the way. No human could stay down here for long; not in this tight atmosphere. It was suffocating enough for him as he walked down this endless stairs.

Karin stayed closed behind Sasuke, getting every chance she could get to touch his back. He immediately caught her when she pretended to slip and fall. She was tremendously overjoyed when his hand touched hers! She felt almost on the verge of cloud nine. However, her happiness was cut short by that strange and unknown feeling again. The aura was stronger this time and it was telling her to stay far away.

"Do you think this is the best idea? I mean, no one is down there… It's just that I have this feeling…" she babbled, trying her best to change his mind about going any further.

Sasuke never doubts Karin's ability. If she said she has sensed something else instead of humans, he would believe it. The problem lies with Shinkirōgakure. What secrets do they keep beneath this village? The door had covered in thick dust and there was no evidence of footprints on the steps either. It seems that none of the locals entered this place for a very long time. In fact, he believed no one ever does till now.

They finally reached the bottom and were struck with awe by the view they've discovered. This was no tunnel. It was a cave. No light, day, the sun and even the moon could hold the sway or meaning of this place where time stood still. The cavern formed soluble rocks over time which now surrounded by its natural elements such as limestone and marbles. The wall above arched hundred feet up to giant stalagmites which were rather unusual. They appeared to be rounded, irregular and hollow cones- which concaved down towards the Earth as though it was melting. The air was cool and slightly dank. The only sound they heard were the sounds of dripping water and their footsteps.

The absence of light might be a problem for Karin since she only has a small flashlight to aid her. Fortunately, there was no issue for Sasuke. He sees everything what this prehistoric cave has to offer. And his eyes focused dead onto one place that has caught his upmost attention.

Sasuke stepped into the circular floor. Karin followed. The floor was too smooth to be natural. It was the size of a field and it was manmade, no doubt about it. Someone must have been here a long time ago, built this place and was left to be forgotten. No. Not even the chief would have known this place existed. This was an old and sacred place and Karin was right again. They shouldn't be here at all.

"What is this place? There's nothing and yet, I feel it is here, exactly right where I'm standing on!"

"You can't see it?" he asked.

"See what?" Karin shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing here."

Interesting. The symbols were right underneath her feet within this circle and she couldn't see it? No clan, not even the Uzumaki could see this except for the Uchiha. Could any of these in relation to his ancestor?

Sasuke tried to study the cryptic symbols. He took the surrounding and observed if there were any symbols on the wall. There was none. His eyes went back to the floor. Every line and every curve was in different shape. None of them were familiar to him. These weren't _the_ symbol he was looking for in particular. Nevertheless, it was symbols indeed, and it was evident enough which proves that there was a time when people used symbols instead of words. It frustrated him so much that he could see it but never understood it.

"Karin, go back up to the library and pack up the scrolls. _He_ will be here soon."

She followed his orders, like always. She wondered if he would be alright here alone. The aura she still sensed was ominous- something she couldn't really touch on or never really understood. What she could sense from it was that it was not human and that it doesn't want to be known or found. She took a final glance to the man she loves before heading up the spiral stairs and back to the library.

* * *

The maze was harsh to the hero of Konoha. Naruto dashed his way through it but kept bumping his face to the wall several times. Thank goodness for Kurama's chakra for it glows golden bright in the dark. Or else, he would have to go through this maze with utter blindness.

He made through a small tunnel and found two shinobi fainted on the floor. Sasuke must be here. And the other one, Karin, she must be here too.

**_Ah… I can't sense her chakra. She must have turned it off._**

It took almost a minute to get that through Naruto's head. He thought that he was the only living and breathing Uzumaki- the last of his kind. Kurama had said otherwise, as he sensed that one of Sasuke's nakama was indeed an Uzumaki. So that makes her what? His long lost and distant cousin?

**_Naruto-yo… I don't like this place… somehow…_**

Naruto walked into the vault and followed Sasuke's chakra since he couldn't sense the other. "What's wrong?"

**…**

"Kurama?"

The nine-tailed beast didn't answer. Naruto continued to follow his sense and walked into the forbidden section until he came across a trapped door, which was left open. He glanced around for Karin. She was nowhere to be found, even with his sensing ability was all fired up. She must have really concealed her chakra. _That is one tricky kunoichi._

Naruto took a peek beyond the trapped door and unsurprisingly found more stairs. He managed to sense out Sasuke's chakra and _other_. For the first time, he couldn't figure out what this 'other' was. It was neither good nor evil and he didn't dare to question it.

Suddenly- a shock vibe ran through his body the moment he took the first step down the stairs. "Kurama! What the hell was that?!"

**_Stay quiet, Naruto. Just keep moving forward…_**

There was something about this place that bothered not only Kurama but Naruto as well. Still, this wasn't the appropriate time to think or ask about it. He needed to find Sasuke, stat. Shikamaru couldn't hold off the chief's men forever. And Naruto needed time; time to demand answers from Sasuke and beat the shit out of him after that.

Naruto was slightly hyperventilating even when he reached the bottom. The air was thinner here than above. Without wasting any time, he quickens his pace towards the chakra he was sensing. And strange as it sounds, it wasn't Sasuke's.

"What the…" Naruto was beyond speechless. He was about to cross over into the circular floor when Kurama stopped him.

**_Don't step any further… See this line? Stay away from it…_**

"Why?"

**_Naruto-yo… This is a sacred place. Even the air is ancient. You must respect it…_**

"A sacred place? There are symbols within this circle. I've never seen anything like this before. Kurama, what is this place?"

**…**

"Kurama?"

**…_I don't know, kid. It is very old. We shouldn't be here… It doesn't want us to…_**

"Why am I not surprised? Not even the great Kyuubi knows what it is…"

And there he was, lurking from the shadows, stood Sasuke. His eyes were glowing of his unique Sharingan. His expression was as cool as always; ever the proud Uchiha he was. He stepped into the circular floor once again, ignoring Naruto's mentioning of 'sacred'.

"Sasuke! You better-"

"I want to talk to Kurama first," Sasuke cut him off.

"Eh? Why?" That has caught him off guard.

"Naruto, I'm asking you nicely. Either he comes out or I'm jumping into your mind."

"You're not 'asking' nicely. You're 'commanding'. That's different from asking," he grumbled.

**_Switch with me, kid. Either way, we're all in this conversation._**

Naruto sighed and abided at Kurama's request. He made one last glare to Sasuke before his eyes constricted into a mere slit. Those cat-like eyes proved that Kurama has made the switch.

"What did you see, Kyuubi?" Sasuke pointed to the floor.

"Are we going back to _Kyuubi_ now? A while ago you called by my name."

"Enough of small talk. You and I both understand we don't have enough time."

"You, Uchiha, are always straight to the point." Kurama, which was now in control of Naruto's body circled around the floor. He still insisted to stay away from the lines. "I see what you see. It is of the same."

The answer wasn't enough. Sasuke pressured on, "What does it mean?"

Kurama squatted close, trying to get a better view and figure out what all these symbols mean. Unfortunately, he got nothing. "I don't know. All my life, I've never seen any of these. It's not even the language of mantra." It amazed him how old these symbols were and how new these were to him. "What I can tell you," he continued, "is that you're standing on holy ground and I suggest you to move otherwise."

The tailed beast didn't lie to his face. Sasuke could tell it with his eyes. So, not even the one who was closed to the Sage of the Six Paths knew what these symbols mean. If Kurama didn't know, who else would?

Sasuke ran his hand over his hair. He has come to this village to find an answer. Instead, he was cursed with more questions. Whether he liked it or not, they could not stay here any longer.

"We need to go," he decided.

Kurama immediately changed and Naruto was himself again. "Hey, we've not finished talking. Sasuke!"

"WE'RE DONE!" he shouted. "Can't you see?! I am not that close to finding Sakura. If you want to find her, shut the hell up. And this?" he gestured to the symbolic floor. "Stays between us. Don't say a word about these symbols to anyone. ANYONE."

Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and left the cave with mixture of disappointment and anger. Frustration consumed him as he made his climb back to the library. He took one last glance to the symbols.

**Copy and paste URL for the view of the symbols and delete all the 8 stars (*): [ht*tp:*/*/i934*.*photobucket*.*com/albums/ad182/aika2795/Chapter8-pic1_zpsa6967f1c.*png]**

_The riddle of the symbolic seal must be answered, _he reminded himself of his true purpose here. He already has the symbols imprinted to his memory. The only hope he has left in finding Sakura was the scrolls he has just stolen from Shinkirōgakure.


	10. Chapter 9

******Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

******Reviews have reached more than 100. Wohoo! A total of 2293 readers. (^_^) See my smiley face, people. I'm a little bit down because I dreamed of my first love who was kinda like Sasuke. Actually worse. He used me. He hurt my feelings and he crushed my innocent love. My first love sucks... big time. Now I heard he has a gf. That really took me to a very bad place. (T.T)**

******Anyways, thanks to: NiaH94 and Linley. You begged to continue. No worries. I will. This story is going to be long, ya'll.**

******I'm sorry you can't copy and paste the URL. I noticed that when I checked it out myself. The Fanfiction won't allow it. It seems you have to type out the link. So, do type it out if you want to see the picture in the future chapters.**

******Last but not least, REVIEW PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

******Oh yeah... Last night I turn my Hulk mode on because Naruto chapter 661 is not out. hahahaha!**

******Okay, enough talking. ENJOY!**

******(^.^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Cool breeze brushed against his skin. He breathed in the fresh air that this world could provide. Obito stood still, silently greeting the sun. He took his mask and shoes off not a while ago and allowing the morning dew gracing under his feet. He liked that feeling. He also liked the tranquility of this place; birds chipping, wild flowers blooming to their season and the sound of the waves crashing the shore not too far away. He could get used to this place. He and Rin.

_She would love it here…_

He stared at his gloved hands, allowing himself to remember the very last moment of Rin. He could still feel her; just on the tip of his fingers. When he had held her dead body in his hands, everything in him died along with her. He remember his hands were soaked with blood the color of deep red as he held her close to his chest. The tears kept flowing down his cheeks. He hadn't asked but begged her soul to return. There was no answer to his prayer. No act of God to perform His miracle. Losing her has taken him to the world of despair what was known to him as Hell. Yes, here in Hell with nothing but him and a lifeless body. He couldn't acknowledge the fact that she was gone. With that, he was caught spiraling in the vortex of hatred: Kakashi, Minato-sensei, Konoha and the shinobi world. He could no longer care about this reality. And so, he decided to create a new- Tsuki no Me Keikaku.

It would be so easy to dream the impossible which was almost achievable if only his original plan had gone smooth. The very reason why he pushed onwards with the plan was to live in the world where Rin is alive and safe. A world where there is no system of shinobi, no hero or villain, no hatred and no war that could hurt her existence. If there was ever a chance to revive her- and not in Edo Tensei- he would grasp it. He would find a way to get her back.

That was why he decided to abandon Konoha and its belief in the Will of Fire. _Love is the key to peace?_ Bullshit. Even if it was Rin's intention to keep the village safe, his only love still died in the hands of Kakashi's jutsu and that is a fact. How the fuck was that supposed to be 'peace'? What was there to believe in when she is dead? Damn to the world as they know it. He would destroy it just to hear her heart beat again. If Tsuki no Me Keikaku was the only way to achieve that, for her, he would gladly rule that world and play God.

Indeed, he could get used to this place- the tranquility and all. However, nothing was worth when Rin is still dead.

Obito put his mask back on. Finally, his compelled guide- who was in mid fifties- has returned from scouting around a nearby village in the harbor for information. He met him two villages not too far away. The man might be slow in his pace but he was useful since he was a local. No doubt, he knew the people well. There was also another reason for his usefulness but Obito decided to save it for later.

"I've checked with the locals. The place that ye seek… many men danna dare to go. It won't be wise if ye insist, mi lord," the man said.

Obito could sense he was hiding more information. The resist of saying any further was showing all over his wrinkled face. "I am not your lord. Speak what comes through your mind."

"The land ye seek is across the channeling water in the direction of the greetin' sun. It's too far from here. Ye must travel by boat under the right weather. But men willna go there. Hirin' someone to help ye across is impossible."

"The right weather? The sea is calm."

"Aye! Only by the coast! Swim there if ye so desperate! The rough water will take ye life and soon be dead. Itsa curse place, I tell ya."

Ah... The man clearly has no idea who he was. He smiled upon hearing the sort of warnings about death in the rough sea. Not too long ago, he was fighting the world with power and fear. To him, the reference of curse was only a child's word, and he feared no such.

"Still, I want to get across," Obito insisted. He pulled a small bag of gold and handed it over to the man. He then activated his Sharingan. "Go buy me a suitable boat to sail across as well as necessary items for this journey. Once I'm on board, we are to set sail by noon. The earlier the better."

At precisely three hours of worth waiting, the man managed to get him a boat and proper inventory for the journey. It wasn't new but it was big enough and seemed suitable to sail across the sea. Obito didn't question how he managed to get one in a village with such a busy harbor. He just wanted to get across, recruit Madara's men and return. He sat alone on the wooden boat deck while allowing the man to take the bridge and maintain its course. There was nothing to admire but the cloudless sky and the breeze of salted sea.

The journey to the distant east was farther than he expected. It has been uncounted days since he was away from Sakura. It's not that he has feelings for her. He just didn't like to leave her with Madara. Consider it as a misfortune to reside her alliance with the devil.

When Madara made his appearance, thanks to Kabuto, it was obvious that Obito needed to make a certain adjustment. He was so closed to achieve his dream when that Naruto brat and the shinobi alliance managed to extract the bijuu out of him. It was a moment of weakness and a mistake he dearly regretted: Talking. What he should have done back then was to shut the hell up and focused on the project instead. Nevertheless, he had to confirm himself about the path he chose and ensure that the reasoning of his deeds was the right thing to do. And of all the people in the world, he had to confirm it with Naruto just because they were so much alike. The moment the bijuu were extracted, his whole body felt numb and he lay on the ground in feeble state, waiting for a shinobi to take his life. Even when Kakashi was about to kill him and Minato-sensei had stopped it, he still couldn't accept the lost because Rin was still his only ray of light.

And then Madara had stepped in. His will, the black Zetsu, possessed half of Obito's body and casted Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu to bring Madara back to life. That bastard had used him. He was also the bastard who had saved his life thanks to the implanted Hashirama's cell in him that connected the black Zetsu with the current living and breathing Madara. With Obito survived from the consequences of using Rinne Tensei, it was proved enough that the First Hokage's DNA cell still works its mysterious way.

_A backstabbing ally, indeed…_

Obito pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing to himself at the terms he used on his mortal ancestor, and not to mention Sakura. His facial drained to a sudden seriousness. The Fourth Shinobi World War wasn't stopped by powerful Kages but by a very young pink-headed kunoichi instead. If he was allowed to move at that time, he would laugh out loud and roll all over the ground. It was all too vague but Obito managed to find out pieces of truth about the event of the war, even though he was too weak and was so far away from Madara that he couldn't witness everything.

Uchiha Madara was quick to act. Obito had learned that right after he turned into mortal; he quickly recaptured and resealed the seven bijuu into Gedō Mazō. He was busy extracting the two remaining beasts when the alliance shinobi made a daring attempt to attack him from behind, and Sakura was one of them. Obito couldn't confirm what had occurred between those two. All he knew was that Madara had caught something interesting in Sakura that he was willing to halt everything he was doing, which included the pursuing of the remaining beasts. She then made an agreement to reside her alliance with him and he accepted it so easily.

Maybe that 'something' has to do with Sakura able to dispel Madara's genjutsu at that time. Somehow, Obito felt that it didn't make sense at all. She was just a normal kunoichi of Konoha who has brute strength and skills of the Fifth Hokage. There was nothing special about her. She was not the rank of kekkei genkai at all. And yet, Madara kept insisting that she was unique and precious to him. For five years, Obito had personally trained her accordingly to Madara's guide in expanding her knowledge and skills in all appropriate jutsu she has to master. There were also certain experiments Madara had conducted to test her skills and abilities. Surprisingly, she managed to pass them all. Perhaps she was truly a precious being to Madara after all. The only problem was _why_. Of all the people in the world, why her?

The weather changed over time as the boat sailed farther into the distant east. What seemed to be calm at first has turned slowly into a swirling storm as they pushed on with the course. The strong wind howled, generating huge waves as high as ninety feet. There was no rain. Multiples surging waves crashed into the boat like battering rams against the hull. The aggressive storm continued to keep thrashing them around the bridge violently. Obito tried to hold onto practically anything he could reach. He set a sight on a leather loop by the captain's seat and gripped onto it for his dear life. If this goes on, they would lose sight of the horizon and it would definitely have thrown them into out of course. Or worse, they would get swallowed by the brutal sea. Suddenly, the man's warning about dying in the rough sea seemed realistic enough.

"Mi lord! Please! We have to turn around!" the man screamed in fear as he held the wheel and was unsure which direction he should make the turn. Many times he shouted to return to the dry land, and too many times Obito used his Sharingan to keep him focused and insisted on moving forward.

"Keep this boat straight ahead! Let me worry about these damn waves!" Obito put his right hand on the man's shoulder. He then activated his Sharingan and whispered, "Kamui…"

It took for a few seconds to get what he wanted, but with his ability, he made himself, the man and the boat impenetrable against the obstacles of the rough sea. He managed to make the boat stabled and avoid the huge wave that was coming towards them. The violent waves went straight through them as though it was nothing.

Damn that Madara. He didn't mention about Mother Nature was part of the tests when crossing this cursed sea. Obito didn't expect it. Or did he? There was no such thing as curse. That was the truth. This storm seemed surreal and not for long, it strangely quiet down. He deactivated his Sharingan once the sea was calmed enough to sail through. The sun appeared again and he knew he was in the right place.

"Cut the power, lower the anchor and follow me," he said.

The man abided Obito's demand. Once the engine was turned off and the anchor was released, they moved to the wooden deck. Obito took in the surroundings and tried to sense out if anyone was out there in the opened sea. He sensed no one but a strong genjutsu weaving around this boat. It wouldn't allow him to sense any further out. No genjutsu users or those with Sharingan could break this illusion wall. According to Madara, he needed something of value if he wanted to pass through. _What kind of genjutsu is this? It's vastly different._

"Go stand by the bow," he ordered. He activated his Sharingan again and observed the man who was about to serve his full purpose.

Through Sharingan, Obito could see the full chakra flowing within his guide's body. He slid out a kunai from his sleeve and followed from behind. Once the man stood exactly where he was told, Obito grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the back, exposing the neck to the world. "I pay with blood and chakra. Release me from my debt to pass!" he chanted before he slit the man's throat. Heavy blood gushing out into the sea. After a short satisfaction, he threw the dead body into the ocean and waited.

The genjutsu faded away but no one was around to welcome him. He thought he had made a mistake. Then again, he did follow what Madara had instructed him to do.

"Ah… a shinobi. FINALLY!" A manly figure appeared on a deck. The voice screeched in high pitch. "You, sir, are a cheapskate!"

"And why is that?" Obito carefully studied the man. He was probably in early thirties, plausibly the same age as him. His dark auburn hair was short and spiky. His skin was pale even under the tropical weather. There was no ounce of tan on his skin. He wore a sleeveless shirt (unbuttoned) with slack pants which allowed him to move around silently. It was no wonder Obito couldn't hear him when he had sneaked onto the boat.

"How dare you use a useless chakra to pay a debt! You should have sacrificed a shinobi! It's much more worthy."

"Funny when you mention that. From what I learned, you'll only need blood and chakra to pass through. It didn't matter if it was a shinobi."

"Hmm… You're right about that." The man pounded to the answer that made quite sense. He took a closer look at Obito. "Black hair and a Sharingan… Are you… an Uchiha…?"

"It seems this isn't the first time you've seen an Uchiha."

"Nope. This would be the first."

Silence was briefly exchanged. The man put his hands on his hips and was waiting for Obito to make another conversation. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Rukawa. What's yours?"

"Obito."

"Uchiha… Obito…?" A sweet innocent voice called out his name like a whisper in the wind. This time, a short girl stood on the rail to his side. Her purple hair was bob cut short. Obito couldn't truly study her face because she was covered in bandit eye mask. She wore a cute mini skirt over the cat suit with a utility belt fastened around her small waist. She couldn't be more than the age of thirteen.

The two strangers dared to look Obito in the eyes. If it was one thing he has to learn from just meeting them was that they do not fear the Uchiha, or any shinobi that could have crossed this path.

"My name is Mariko." She gave an eerie smile. "Your eyes are weird."

Obito ignored the little girl and approached the senior one. "I was sent here by my ally: Uchiha, Madara. You are to be recruited under his terms and orders to bid his deeds."

At first, Rukawa and Mariko stared at each other, puzzled by the stranger's demand. Then, their confused faces burst into laughter.

"You… have no idea who we really are, haven't you?" Rukawa asked and laughing away.

Obito cocked his head to the side. It was his turn to be confused. He thought that Madara had confirmed this about his recruitment. His silence gave it away and they were quick to notice it.

"Ufu! He really doesn't know. Rukawa-kun, we have to take our guest to _him_."

"Eh…?! Why?! I want to kill him! You never let me enjoy murdering a shinobi in peace," he grumbled.

Barbaric, murderers- those were the terms Obito had used when he had discussed this with Madara. He clenched his fists tightly, thinking if he should make the first strike.

"Rukawa-kun, he's an Uchiha. You know the protocol when you hear that name," Mariko countered. She then approached Obito in a friendly manner and bowed. "It is a privilege for us to meet one of the oldest bloodline. Uchiha Obito, I welcome you to our land with honor. Please, follow us and we shall guide you to him."

"Him?"

"Hmm… I guess in the Shinobi world, you called the highest rank as 'Kage'? Yes, it is something like that."

Mariko and Rukawa jumped off the boat and ran across the sea. Obito followed and keeping up with them.

"Which clan are you from?" he asked.

Rukawa glanced at Mariko as she was staring ahead. Her lips were tightened this time, refused to answer the question. He then looked over to his shoulder at Obito. "We are not a clan… We are outcast, actually. The 'lost people' is the right term."

"Oh…"

"However… we are staying close to one clan. To us, they are considered as… royals. In fact, it's our duty to protect them," he said proudly.

"And what clan would that be?"

"Are you sure you are an Uchiha? You should know about it since you are one."

"I can assure you that I am an Uchiha. Ask me all the questions you need to confirm if I am one, and I shall provide you all the answers to pass that judgment of yours." Obito took a quick glance at Rukawa. The look on his face was slightly pissed off. "But there is no harm to ask a simple question; no matter how silly it is. To know what you know and what you do not know, that is true knowledge."

"Spoken like a true shinobi," Mariko commented, finally decided to join the conversation. She turned to Obito with a friendly smiling face.

"If this clan is my ally, I want to know."

She chuckled to the oblivious stranger she has just met. "Well… it's the Hagoromo clan, of course!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**Truly sorry for the delays, guys. The weather is really cold and I've fallen ill. I couldn't write for almost a week.**

**Thanks to NiaH94, deedee2034, olivi4nlife, Akamatt67 and Lonely Athena for your lovely reviews. Thank you for choosing this story as your favorite. Spread this story.**

**I'm really sleepy... (-.-)zZzZ**

**Sorry if I don't talk much. BUT REVIEW IS A MUST FOR READERS OUT THERE. (^.^) It makes me happy to read your reviews.  
**

**Interesting trivia about the Hagoromo clan. You guys should google it.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story. I hope I can finish the next chapter. Night night...**

**(-.-)zZZzzZ**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

When the little kunoichi had mentioned about Hagoromo clan, Obito immediately turned speechless. He was so astounded upon hearing that name that he literally tripped on himself and fell into the sea. The two shinobi had laughed at him, especially Mariko. Having travelled around the world throughout all his life, not once had he came across a Hagoromo. He only heard brief stories of them when he was little. Such stories that were passed on from the lips of Uchiha that he thought it was just a tale meant to scare off the little children.

The Hagoromo clan was one of the earliest clans which existed during the war- torn era, even before hidden villages were formed and established. They were once known as heartless savages. They had killed their enemies in the worst manner of cruelty; under any circumstances it was practically inhuman to anyone's eyes. On top of it all, they were the ones who fought alongside with the Uchiha clan to oppose the Senju clan in battles. A once strong and fearless ally of Uchiha was now resided to an unknown island.

"Hold my hand," said Mariko as she held out her hand to Obito.

"Why?"

"You're not one of us. You can't see our home," she said. Obito dreadfully took her hand and she continued to lead the way. "It's our first line of defense against the outsiders, especially the shinobi. If you're not a Hagoromo or lack of our mark, you can't permit to enter our land."

Obito took a glimpse at her little hand. It was a tattoo in a shape of shaded circle within an incomplete circle. "This is the top part of Hagoromo's symbol, is it not?"

"Ah… It symbolizes the third eye. It allows us to see… well not everything."

"So… it limits your sight except for genjutsu. Nevertheless, anyone can make that mark and pass it as your kind or a fake ally of Hagoromo."

"You can't," she chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Hmm… That's because the mark is uniquely tattooed with Hagoromo's blood. Everyone in our village has this mark. It proves that we are their true followers."

It wasn't there at first, but Obito could see it now. What was set in front of him was no longer an opened sea. The huge island was all around a bounty of green, canopied by trees which were stretching probably hundred feet high, and that it encircled a lonely mountain. Below, the undulating small hills and slopes made up most of its surroundings. It looked almost like a wall. Perhaps the second line of defense against their enemies? That has brought him to another question: why the need of these tough defenses if the Hagoromo were once considered as savages?

The moment Obito stepped onto the white sandy beach, he sensed something of amiss. The feeling was stronger compared to the genjutsu he felt just now. It felt as though something heavy was holding his chakra down.

"You felt that," she said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What jutsu is this?" he asked and activated his Sharingan to check his body.

Strangely, he couldn't.

Mariko's wary eyes calculating him carefully. The seriousness of her facial expression said it all- she didn't want to answer him. "No worries. It's just a precaution." She then turned to her partner and cheerfully smiled. That serious side of her was gone in a flick of a second. "Rukawa-kun, you can go back to your post. I, alone, shall take him to our master."

"Eh?! But I want to follow! I want to hear what the old man has to say."

"If we both stand before our master, who is going to take care of our post? I'll buy you dinner if you cover for me. I promise."

Rukawa sighed to the argument he'd lost again. Mariko watched him as he dashed off to the sea and continued his posting. Once he was cleared from her sight, she returned her focus to Obito. That serious side of her returned.

"Come." She curled her index finger as a gesture to follow.

They hurried across the beach to a fir tree marking the base of the hill where the path began. The forest was covered with vines, trees and provided shades. There was no sound of an insect, bird or reptile, no call of a human voice, only the steady rhythmical lap of the sea. It was because of these huge granites- three times his size- were heavily arranged along the stone path which able to create an echo. Thus, duplicating the sound as far away from the beach. Although he has a guide by his side, Obito would still raise suspicion. With the strange genjutsu casted around the boat and unable to activate his Sharingan, who wouldn't? Light from the western sky was slowly filtering through the clouds as they hiked the serpentine path. Twilight was upon them. As they hiked ever higher up the path, sunset crested over the nearby hills and casted shadows on the deep valleys below. He stopped himself from getting distracted and concentrated on his task. They hiked at a steady pace now, continually ascending the small side of this hill looking at the beginning of the hidden village.

What caught him next was simply breathtaking.

As the last light of the sun filtering through the leaves, fireflies emerged from within the forest. They floated around like mystical lights and illuminating the path into the hidden village. Street post lights were lightened manually by two groups of young boys as they challenged to each other in who would have done the job faster. Even without his Sharingan, he was amazed by the gigantic grown trees that were as huge as tall buildings. One could have easily missed it that there were wooden cottages snuggly built inside and well camouflaged into its trunks. The people of this village seem to live and adapt in it. There wore simple clothes but Obito could tell the differences in their roles: carpenters, engineers and farmers.

"These are not shinobi," he finally said.

"No. These are the lost people. _My_ people."

"Your people?" He urged her to explain in details.

"These people… they don't wield chakra. They're normal humans who managed to survive and escape from the horrible of past wars."

"These people are fugitive…" Obito realized it too soon. Why would Madara send him here to recruit fugitive? These people brought no value to victory. It didn't make sense at all.

"If you say so… It all started because of the war- torn era, way even before your Shinobi World Wars. A long time ago, these people believed in your system. They'd put their trusts and their lives in the hands of Shinobi. Of course, it was the Shinobi's duty to swear an oath to protect those people who couldn't even protect themselves in exchange for a support. Turns out, it brought more wars, more bloodshed and more death to the shinobi and those who weren't. These very people you see around you… they've learned their lessons from your kind's past mistakes.

Their wary eyes watched every of Obito's steps as he made his way through the village with Mariko guiding him. He studied every of their expressions they've given him. The men pushed their women and children into hiding behind the closed doors before grabbing simple weapons and posed themselves into defense mode. They deemed him as a threat. It was clear he was not welcome.

"I've no idea how they learned of this place. It must have been word to word," she continued. Her lips pursed as she pulled herself into deep thoughts. "Five years ago, we received new badges of lost people. I was on duty at that time and soon, I realized that another war had happened. I remember there were two boats packed with fugitives. They managed to sacrifice only one shinobi to make a pass. That wasn't acceptable. So, I gave them a choice. I saw a few of them have chakras within their bodies and I specifically told their leader to cut their throats and spill their blood into the sea as a payment. My job was simply to pinpoint those who have chakras and watch them die as they killed each other."

Obito tried to read the little kunoichi. She pulled a devil's grin. Her eyes glittered with excitement as she shared her tale of witnessing a battle royal. She might look innocent to anyone's eyes but that mindset of killing instinct was built into her since she was younger. Barbaric, traitors and murderers… Either she was too blind to see it all or she was too dumbstruck to notice it, but what she had done was the exact known behavior of Hagoromo clan- as heartless savages. The children's stories about them were slowly turning true after all. And he allowed himself to wonder if she knows who started that fourth war.

"No hard feelings if these people have a major grudge on you," she said, "In case you get stab by the lost people and survive, feel free to scream for help."

"Is that sarcasm I'm detecting from a little girl?"

"It was your fault, initially."

Ah… she knew.

"So which village were you from?" he annoyingly asked, promptly to change the subject.

"Eh?"

"These are your people. Which means, you're also a fugitive. You must have come from somewhere."

She was lost in her thoughts for awhile. "Well… I wasn't born in that shinobi world of yours. In fact, twelve years ago, my mother gave birth to me on that very same beach we'd passed through. She had a major constriction outside the genjutsu wall and someone I truly respected was on the other side. There wasn't any shinobi to pay the debt. So, my mother decided to pay with hers. Her blood oozing down from her thighs and was mixed into the sea. She was in terrible pain and he quickly dispelled the genjutsu and rushed out to help her. He carried her to this island and laid her on the beach but no more. And then he helped her in delivering me. After that, she died paying the full debt so that I could pass through and lived here.

_This girl is way oversharing…_ he thought.

"I've never witness a war in my life. So, I've never felt a sense of lost for anyone. I pity my people because they seek here for peace and we established that very well." She gestured to the village and her people. Indeed, he could see it. Just as what he'd imagined for the Tsuki no Me Keikaku except that this peace is established in reality. Here of all the places in the world. "It is not my place or rights to judge, by the way. Even to you. However…" her voice changed to a serious tone. "I do resent for my mother's death… and we do have our ritual in revenge."

"The sacrificial of shinobi into an opened sea. That was your revenge?"

"It's a long term revenge and this method is one of the teachings and ways of Hagoromo."

"Is this truly their method? If it is so, your revenge will not be a never ending bliss," he scoffed.

"Don't you dare demeaning their knowledge! The way of Hagoromo is the truth!"

"And what do you know of the truth when you don't even witness a single war?"

"_We_ don't need to."

There was a strong dense when Obito stared at those cute little brown eyes of hers. Her evil glare was challenging him. She was so confident that the teachings of Hagoromo were the only truth despite everything has happened in this world that he has to question the sensibility of her beliefs- the whole village's beliefs. He wouldn't ask her. Oh no. Getting answer from a little girl was troublesome enough and annoying. Besides, she was too young to know things.

Mariko mentioned that the lost people stayed on the ground level and that the Hagoromo clan lived high above so that they could watch over them. He looked up to the cliff, taking it all of its natural beauty. The waterfall created a steady pattern of endless rhythm. It seemed as though it was dividing the cliff into two, allowing the fresh water from the mountain running its course through the village and escaped towards the sea. There was a dense mat of ferns and moss that gave the air an earthy smell as they climbed up the stairs.

Once they've reached the peak, he found more cottages within the trunks of giant trees but the designs were more defined and beautifully crafted. The people were well mannerly dressed in their kimonos. The men wore the hakama which was worn over the haori and the women wore different types of kimonos that he literally couldn't tell the difference. This just proved the separation of the classes and the differential of social norm between the Hagoromo clan and the lost people.

Hushing and whispering could be heard all around him. Obito caught phrases like 'Uchiha' and 'Madara-dono'. Unlike the lost people, the Hagoromo clan seemed to know exactly which bloodline he belonged to. Their non- threatening eyes followed him as Obito and Mariko made their entrance into the grand hall. As they took the long walk to the other end of the hall, he could see a high bronze throne (the only majestic furniture) placed right on the center of the marble platform. He sighed as he made a mental compare to Madara's dungeon throne. Nothing could beat the beauty of this place. Suddenly, he felt a slight envy growing in his heart.

Mariko led him in front of the throne and waited. Just in a nick of time, the doors to the left wing grandly opened and a man walked proudly towards them. His features were very manly. He was well-built and tall in his frame. Even under his roof, he wore partial dragon scaled armor attached to his chest and arms. If Obito was allowed to make a guess, Sasuke would have looked almost like this man on his current age. The only problem he has with this man were the color of his eyes and that Hagoromo symbol on his forehead.

"Ryūjin-sama," Mariko squealed as she placed her clasped hands on her lap and bowed. "I've brought a guest. He's-"

"An Uchiha, I know. I felt his presence the moment he step into our land." Obito chuckled upon detecting that similar annoyance voice. "Follow me. My father is waiting for us."

The man headed back towards the left wing entrance which led to multiple hallways. Two guards stood strictly on their post on every turn. The man led the way as Obito and Mariko followed closely behind.

"You don't imply on proper introduction. Such etiquette from a Hagoromo," Obito accused. How rude; exactly like someone he was so familiar with.

"Proper introduction isn't necessary until you make yourself known to the lord of Hagoromo. You already know my name thanks to Mariko, and I will soon learn yours when you make your appearance to my father."

Well said for an asshole. Obito took a quick glance at Mariko. She was still squealing to a man who was probably ten years her senior.

Ryūjin opened an iron gate to spiraling stairs. He didn't mention where he was taking them. Telling from the details of the stained wall and the smell of decayed and musty air, Obito could tell Ryūjin is taking them to a dungeon. Not a proper way to meet a lord. What was the point of having that throne in the grand hall?

"Before we enter, remove your mask. You too, Mariko," Ryūjin commanded. Mariko removed her bandit mask and kept it in her pocket. Obito ignored and Ryūjin immediately put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from proceeding. "I hate to repeat myself," his voice deep and threatening, "Get rid of that silly mask…"

"_Proper introduction isn't necessary until you make yourself known to the lord of Hagoromo_," Obito quoted.

"What?"

"You'd said it yourself." He brought his masked face closer to Ryūjin, constantly wanting to irritate him. "The revelation of my identity shall be known first to the lord of Hagoromo. Showing my face to you isn't necessary, dragon boy."

And that, literally pissed Ryūjin off. Nevertheless, the Uchiha was right.

They've finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Dimmed light casted throughout the dungeon, setting aglow the aged walls as they made their way through. The walls were cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains were lying on the walls with hammered metal shackles on the floor. In the air, hung the scent of suffering and death.

Obito was prepared to meet the lord but he didn't expect to meet him down here. What he wasn't ready was the sight of hundreds of human bodies gruesomely impaled to the black rods which were planted to the ground, leaving the bodies suspended. Blood drained everywhere. He shook his head, disbelieving the horrible sight. He didn't know if they were still alive or dead. He just didn't want to know.

A movement in the middle of the dungeon caught his attention. Another hundreds of dead bodies lying on top of each other. He should have listened when Ryūjin had demanded him to remove the mask. Now he felt like he wanted to vomit.

The tyrant- in his mid fifties- approached to Obito in a haste manner. He grabbed his mask and got rid of it. His eyes studying every inch of his features.

"So, it is true then! You have returned!" The tyrant took a closer look at Obito's eyes. "Sharingan and Rinnegan. Interesting…"

He dashed back to the middle of the dungeon, dragged a dead body and shoved it to the ground where Obito could see clearly who it was.

White Zetsu. So the piles of dead bodies were White Zetsu. Obito gulped.

"You look like shit, Madara. You look younger than I am and I envy you for that. But still… you look like shit." He cocked his head to the side. "Whatever happened to your pretty face?"

Obito could only stand still. He knew so well where he should stand in a presence of an oldest bloodline and that in diplomacy and for alliance sake, it was important to show a high amount of respect to those above him; even if the tyrant was a heartless savage.

He took in the surroundings once again. For now, he could only confirm the truth about the children's stories of Hagoromo clan.


	12. Chapter 11

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**Time to know a little bit about Hagoromo... ****History, trivia, you named it. We do not know who or what is a Hagoromo clan or why the Uchiha clan had joined them against the Senju. That's the mystery of it. DUN, DUN, DUN! The truth will be revealed in the future chapters. For now, read it and get to know them.**

**Thanks to: Lonely Athena and olivi4nlife for your reviews. Thank you for following me. Yeah... Blood... (^.^) The tyrant is not the son of Dracul.**

**New characters and the meaning: Mariko means Child of Village, Ryūjin means Dragon God. I imagined Mariko as a character I truly love from Kickass.**** I imagined ****Ryūjin **as a character from an old anime Curious Play. Actually, I had a plan to put 'Nagano' from Ninja Warrior guy- the fisherman. But decided to change it because of Nagato. Rhyming doesn't work on me. That is why I decided to take names from old period time of Japan and their folklore.

******Anways, please reviews... Love to read some. It's only fair since you read my story...**

******Ok... I hope you enjoy reading.**

******(^.^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The Lord of Hagoromo was covered in blood from head to toes. The blood didn't belong to him. It didn't belong to Zetsu either because Zetsu are artificial humans. Ergo, there is no blood in their body. Obito glanced around the dungeon. The bodies that were impaled still have their head protectors on their forehead. The Shinobi's blood. It seemed the sacrificial in the sea wasn't enough for the lord that he busied himself with torturing his unfortunate victims by impaling, dissecting bodies and more impaling. A tyrant, indeed.

"Couples of months ago, these white zombies with no balls tried to cross into my borders, and they kept coming over nonstop since. They talked too much! They even said that you're alive and younger. I don't believe a crap coming out from their mouths…" the lord chuckled. He decapitated Zetsu's head simply by slashing with one swing using the double-edged sword. He then shoved the head to Obito. "…Until now. Is this _your_ doing, Madara? Because if it is, you better provide me an explanation."

The stenches of decayed corpses and blood were getting stronger and Obito couldn't stand staying down here any longer. He decided to come forward with the truth about himself. "Forgive me. It is not my intention to be rude, but I am not the person you think I am. I am Uchiha Obito, an ally and a descendant of Uchiha Madara. He had asked me to come here, alone, in seek of recruitment and reform our alliance."

The lord finally lowered his hand that still holding on to Zetsu's head. He glared at Ryūjin and ordered, "_Remove it_."

Two simple words and Ryūjin's eyes has turned into panic. He clasped his hands together, forming hand seals and chanted, "Release!"

Obito immediately felt as though a heavy burden has finally lifted from his body. He could feel it; the chakra rushing from the core and spread throughout his veins all over him. He could also feel his strength returning too. The lord re-examined him, carefully studying his detailed features this time. His eyes drawn down to the abdominal region.

"My son's mistake," he said, finally leaning back and slowly glared again to Ryūjin. "You've brought the young Uchiha here."

The accused words didn't allow Ryūjin to look at his old man. He didn't dare to. Disappointment was always at the tip of the lord's tongue when he foolishly thought that he was better in everything. To be embarrassed in front of the guest, especially the blood of Uchiha is not acceptable for the inheritor. "I didn't know- No, there wasn't a time for-"

"I have enough with your incomplete excuses," the lord cut him off. He turned his back from everyone and walked to the nearest sink. Awkward silence filled the air as he washed his arms and face. "You're the second Uchiha who witness _my_ Hell. Of course, the first one to see is Madara. He liked what he saw. Whereas I can sense that you don't…"

It would be terribly rude to question his ruling, no matter how cruel it seemed to be. That was why Obito decided to keep his opinion to himself. Ryūjin stepped forward in attempt to introduce his father to him. However, the lord put up his hand, shook his head and pointed out to his son that there was no point since he hadn't made the effort to learn the guest's name. The honor was lost. Ryūjin could do nothing but look to the ground, feeling rejected and demoted.

The lord approached to Obito once again and even this time, the look of his wasn't a pleasurable sight. He was slightly huge in size than Madara. An old scar could be seen from the temple of his head down to his broad jaw- a badge of honor (perhaps) due from the past wars. His aged blond hair was wet that his bangs literally stuck to his forehead, covering their clan's symbol. He kept his beard unshaved which making him look more rugged and fierce. None of these truly bothers Obito except for those familiar eyes that he couldn't place where he has seen it before.

"I'm Hagoromo Tatsuo, Lord of Hagoromo Clan. The First of My Name, Protector of Hone-shima and the one who Guards the Lost People," he introduced himself.

Such responsibility for a man who has the strangest hobby. And yet, the way he had dragged Zetsu and decapitated him was practically inhuman. If it was a human being, it would be disrespecting to the dead. With just that observation, Obito could understand why the Uchiha Clan had taken side with them during the war-torn era.

The absolution of power and fear.

Obito was about to gesture a bow when Tatsuo waved it away. "There's no need to. You're an Uchiha; practically like a family to us. Now, about my son... You do understand that as a lord, I don't apologize. However, the heir does. So…"

"There is no need to. He is still young. He will learn eventually. However, we have an important matter to discuss. It is best we talk somewhere in discreet." It was the best way Obito could think of to get out of this horrible dungeon.

"Your bloodline always does…" he annoyingly exhaled. Before he could bark orders, Ryūjin has already told Mariko to have clean clothes ready for the lord and make preparation in the Private Study Room where the meeting is going to be held.

After Tatsuo quickly changed into his new clothes, they made their way to the Study. Obito insisted to make a conversation to ease down the somber air and break the ice. "By the way, what jutsu did your son use on me? It'd felt heavy, like someone had put a weight on my chakra."

"You felt that," Tatsuo said as a matter of fact. Obito's eyebrow arched, noticing the similar words Mariko had used. "The jutsu you felt was Mukōka no Jutsu, a nullification technique wielded and used by Hagoromo clan only. We used this jutsu mostly during battles by cutting off their chakra supply and made for the direct kill. It is the simplest technique and to be feared of at the same time."

Of course, one has to be feared of such jutsu! Every shinobi has chakra and every uses of chakra have turned into jutsu. To null the chakra (the main core) and prevent to form jutsu would be hell for any shinobi in the world. "Shinobi truly depend on their chakra so much. Nullifying the chakra will leave them nothing but Taijutsu. That is a very dangerous technique..."

"And yet, not all shinobi can feel it when their chakra is threatened. You're an Uchiha. It is an exception since you're one of the descendants of Rikudō Sennin."

"You know about the history of Rikudō Sennin?" he asked. It was too late. He didn't manage to hide his shocking face.

Tatsuo turned his head to Obito and slyly smiled. "Not all stories are written in stone…"

The doors opened to a room. The Study was no any different than Madara's or his, except that they have windows. There was a huge oak desk place in the corner of the room. Shelves that were filled with books and scrolls were placed neatly by the walls. Tatsuo decided to take a seat on the couch by the fireplace. He then gestured to Obito to sit in the opposite and he accepted it.

"So, how is Madara?" Tatsuo asked, "Has he finally ceased scheming around? Did he manage to find his so called 'peace'? I remember he used to talk so much about the shinobi and their philosophy: Peace, war, the failure of this world and bla bla bla… I nearly slept through all." He chuckled and shook his head.

The tone of his voice and the way he asked and talked about Madara was in warmly manner. And there was something strange about the things he'd mentioned. It was as though they've known each other for so long. How could they? Tatsuo seemed to be in his fifties and Madara was more than a century of age. They couldn't have known each other, could they?

And out of the blue, Tatsuo asked Obito to share his tale of Shinobi life. He earned himself another surprise by the lord's interest. Since the man was eager, he willingly shared what was needed to gain the trust of the Hagoromo and also, to finish Madara's damn task. Obito explained from about his life in Konoha all the way to the Fourth Shinobi World War. He also included the mission that nearly cost his life (at the price of a scar and his right Sharingan), and also how Madara had found him and saved his life. "…Madara had died and yes, he was brought back to life by Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. You seem to know him very well. Perhaps that includes his plan on taking over the world?"

"Īe. I do not know of his plan but I do know him. That man has a lot of hatred." Tatsuo gazed out the window and sighed. He then returned his focus on his guest. "I can tell that you're a dead ringer of him. If it wasn't for that chakra in you, I couldn't tell the difference," he paused. "He saved your life and after _that_ incident with your friends, you allied yourself with him. Hence, he entrusted his teachings to you."

"He said that this world is full of things that don't go as you wish. I thought he babbled nonsensical. Turns out he is right about this reality. The selfish of Shinobi's desire who believe that they can achieve peace. There is no peace when wars and hatred still exist," he scoffed.

"Let me ask you this, Obito, and in return, you shall answer me truthfully from your heart." He shifted in his seat. Obito leaned forward and waited patiently for the question. "You've witness the light and darkness of this world with your own eyes. What does humanity mean to you?"

That was a good question. One that Obito cannot afford to answer it simplistically. It wasn't a question about Shinobi, which he knew about it very well. The question of humanity is the reference to all kind and for the first time, he was stuck. He looked at Ryūjin for answer but he was busy throwing a wood into the fireplace, keeping the flame alive. He then took a glimpse at the lord. Obviously, he was waiting for an honest answer. Obito allowed himself to remember all Madara's teachings- all the pain, suffering and emptiness. A life without Rin. After assurance himself with the truth of this world, he finally said, "The strong will live and the weak shall die- an act of survivalism for all humans no matter what the situation lays ahead."

"I see… He is still not happy, huh? It is such a pity…" he mumbled.

"I am here upon Madara's request," Obito said, intending to change the topic and be done with his task. "He requested to recruit your men and in hopes and desire you would join him in his quest to-"

"Let me stop you there." Tatsuo held out his hand to cut him off. "I have retired from war."

"Retired?" Obito was confused. He blinked his eyes in disbelieve.

"Do you know who I am?" he deliberately asked.

"You're Hagoromo Tatsuo, Lord of Hagoromo Clan."

"Do you know who we are?"

"The Hagoromo clan is one of the oldest bloodline in the shinobi world. One who is still _ally_ of the Uchiha," he emphasized. "It seems that the legend of Hagoromo still lives, and is not to be taken lightly since I've witnessed your _interesting_ hobby."

Tatsuo exhaled in frustration, irritated that his son had brought the wrong Uchiha into the dungeon. He glared, casting an evil eye to his son again and then to Obito. "Throughout my life, I've witnessed shinobi- men and women- made foolish promises and beliefs that they are capable to seek peace. How did they achieve peace? Through war. They believed that their way is the right way and that no other is capable to achieve what they've desired. Why couldn't they settle things through talking? It doesn't take a lot of effort," he paused. "My father was killed in action during an old war. I took over. During my reign, I've lost five of my children in battles. My wife committed suicide and my beloved dear sister was taken away by my mortal enemy. She is presumed dead. Now, I have one hopeless son who thinks we should all march to war, spread the bloodshed and die. I don't want to die because I have responsibility. My clan needs me as their lord. Those lost people kept coming through. God knows how they'd learned of this place. I did persuade them to go back to their lands. Apparently, this place is like Heaven to them that they never looked back. I am too old, too tired and too grumpy to go to war with Madara."

"But you look close to Madara's physique. I don't understand why you called yourself old." These reasons alone won't pull the lord's decision to his side. "Madara said you will listen to _one particular bloodline_, which means the Uchiha. We are your closest and _only_ ally," he stressed.

Suddenly- Tatsuo gave his full attention to Obito. He read those Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes, trying to seek the truth but say no further.

"Otousan…" Apparently that caught Ryūjin's attention too. He slowly approached his old man.

"Ryūjin… Have the men prepare for my journey to the west. I'm heading to the Shinobi world." Tatsuo's voice was intensely low and was quiet enough for the three of them to hear.

"Otousan, I-"

"You and Mariko will join me. Have the steward to watch this place over while we visit a dear old friend of mine."

"Only the three of you?" Obito asked. "Madara requested an army."

"He didn't request for an army. He requested for men. Me, especially," Tatsuo gloomily said.

_Well, that went well…_ Obito thought. How are they going to win the future war with an army of two men and a half? Mariko was still a little girl.

"Obito," he called. "Those white zombies with no balls… what did you call them again?"

"White Zetsu."

"Is it your doing? Did you create it?"

"No, it was Madara. He didn't specifically explain to me why he created them or what their purposes for that matter. He only said that they were nothing more than rejects from a failed experiment. We did, however, use them for the fourth war. They're pretty useful. I think he wanted to make an army but it wasn't a successful outcome."

"No… _That_ isn't his intention…" Tatsuo voice was still low. His words drifted way. "Have you ever wonder how Madara able to outlive his true lifespan?"

Obito understood the question very well. Tatsuo wasn't asking about Madara's return to the Shinobi world. He was talking about the aging Madara living the remaining last days of his life in a cave. How did Tatsuo come to know of it? "Yeah… He'd escaped death. He prolonged his lifespan through absorbing chakra from _Gedō Mazō_."

Tatsuo devilishly grin widened. "I see... I've entrusted my gift to him and he happily scheming away, even at that age. Typical Madara. He will never rest in peace."

"Gift?" Obito was seriously confused.

"Oh… I guess there is something he didn't mention to you," he chuckled. "That thing he named Gedō Mazō? That was my gift to him."

"I thought Madara summoned it from-"

"Yes, yes, yes… _From the stone it was sealed into_. The stone is an origin from this island. It is something of ours. A heritage, as you may call it. Madara requested for it a long time ago and I put a bow and gave it to him as a gift. Of course, he was too old and took weak to blissfully carrying that huge statue away. The stone is specially sealed and one cannot summon it so easily… until he has those Samsāra eyes- one that is so similar to Rikudō Sennin."

Tatsuo stood up the moment Ryūjin left the room. He took two steps towards Obito and bent forward, looking directly into his two unique eyes. "When I asked you who I was, you answered my name. When I asked you who we were, you answered my clan." he waited for certainty. "It is indeed that I am _The_ Hagoromo Tatsuo and I've reign this forsaken land for the past eighty-five years, which makes me a hundred and five years old."

"A hundred and five-?!"

"To worship of a certain divine that had once walked on this very land. Ah… It is a shame they do not know the truth. Nevertheless, you know of _It_. Everyone has seen of _It_."

"_It_? As in Jūbi, the original ten-tailed beast? The progenitor of everything that exists in this world. The one that divided the lands, created countries and moved the mountains..."

He nodded. "Madara has taught you well. We served the Shinju, which is also known as the God Tree. It is the very reason why we lived this long." Obito leaned back. His eyes already widened and his mouth hanged loosely. Tatsuo laughed to his heart content before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I like you, young Uchiha. You did such an amazing job during the fourth war."

"I was the one who started the war," he confessed. "Because of me, there were too many deaths. I failed to grasp the remaining beasts. It is nothing amazing when I failed in my own and Madara's plan. Ergo, I've failed to achieve peace for this world."

"You have yet to see something of value in the truth." Tatsuo tapped his guest's cheeks lightly. "You're like a son I wish I could have. Don't tell Ryūjin that. He'll kill you," he whispered and genuinely smiled. "You can stay and live here as long as you want."

Tatsuo left his guest in his Study. The maids will attend to him. There were things he needed to settle and confirm with the steward before heading to the west to meet his close friend, Madara. Such things he rather not discussed with the young Uchiha. If what Obito has claimed it to be as true, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. _It seems Madara has kept his promise…_ And he smiled at the thought of it. It was strange how cruel Madara was to the world but genuinely nice to him which sounds almost like a brother.

Somehow, he'd forgotten his manners and decided to turn back to the Study. He sneaked his head into the room and caught the young Uchiha engulfed himself with books. He might be a dead ringer of Madara but his heart isn't. Tatsuo could sense that there is still goodness in his heart and that Madara hasn't fully turned him.

"Obito," he called. "It may seem a little too late but I hereby welcome you to Hone-shima, The Island of Bones…"

* * *

**I will be on break for two weeks time. Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**Okay... I know I'd said I'll be back in two weeks time, but Naruto chapter 662 was so awesome that I decided, what the heck I want to post this chapter.**

**Thanks to: krasni, a guest, Nico, Pedro and Moonwaterpetal. To those followed me, thank you.**

**Did you know that I turned ape shit when I read those tiny Japanese sentence saying Naruto will return in two weeks. I know... WTF, right?**

**Okay, comments guys. I like to read your reviews about this chapter.**

**The next chapter is going to be very interesting.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**(^.^)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The weather was typically bright and warm in the Land of Fire. Early morning mist began to clear the dew laden grass. Sunrise casted its rays dissipating the clouds and the penetrating lights seeping over the landscape. The air was very clear now. Animals in the woods stirred to their daily routine. _Ah… the tranquility of this place can easily ease the mind._

"Such troublesome friend you have there, Naruto," Shikamaru commented.

_Unfortunately, the road home is alive to the sound of bickering men._

Not a while ago, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru had just walked pass its borders. In less than a day and a half, they would be back in Konoha. Sasuke led the front, as usual, while pretending not to listen to Shikamaru's list of complains and nags about risking the laws of diplomacy and the alliance of not two but three villages, and that his law-breaking act with his Team Hebi/ Taka or whatever the team's name for now was not acceptable. Naruto was totally in shocked by the list of consequences that pretty much could end his shinobi career. Sasuke, on the other hand, just waved it away.

"You… ignorant… ass!" Shikamaru shouted. "Do you even care what you'd done?! Oi, Naruto! You better talk sense with this guy!"

Naruto didn't have to use Kurama's ability to sense the anger out. The Uchiha was still furiously mad. Back in Shinkirōgakure, he had helped Sasuke, together with Karin, in stealing the scrolls. The three of them dumped all the necessary scrolls into the bag and carried it away. It was a perfect timing for Sasuke as the weak guards had finally awoken from- Naruto had guess it- Sakura's pink balls. Using the Sharingan, he quickly compelled the guards to forget their faces and that nothing happened during their post. After that, it was an easy escape. Naruto didn't understand why he needed these scrolls so desperately. He didn't ask him because he couldn't risk the time they had left until the very next morning when he bust into Sasuke's chambers. He was about to demand answers when his backstabbing nakama shoved couple of scrolls to his face and told him to read and write notes about the symbols they'd seen in the cave. That was Sasuke's way of asking for help.

And he'd spent day after day in Sasuke's chambers trying to decipher the codes of symbols, with Kurama's help of course. Everyday, he had tossed and turned over and over trying to figure what any of these symbols mean. Whereas for Sasuke, he was all calm and composed. His eyes focusing on the scrolls, studying its contents and his hand busied writing down notes. Eventually, they had to step outside and mingle around or else the good people of Shinkirōgakure would raise suspicion. Unfortunately, the stress from studying the scrolls had caught up to them. They'd even argued each other from over the contents to over tiny little things such as 'ramen is not real food' or that 'bow belt makes one looks like a present'. Unlike Naruto who uses people as punching bags when he was under stress, Sasuke prefers to conceal his anger. He may seem all cool and compose, but on the inside, he was like a sleeping volcano waiting for eruption. Kurama had described it that way. When Sasuke had reached his limits, he deliberately shouted to anyone who annoyed him and activated his Sharingan for no reason. At the last fits of his tantrums, Sasuke did the silliest thing of all. He had set a few of useless scrolls on fire just because he was bored.

"Two weeks! Two weeks without a damn answer! Even God doesn't have that patience! Naruto, what have you been doing?!"

Naruto understood Shikamaru's demand for truth. However, pressuring Sasuke wasn't the best idea, especially when he was still pissed off angry.

"Shikamaru, you need to cool down," Naruto pointed out.

The man wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He walked beside Sasuke who was still annoyed from the unsolved symbols, and when he was being ignored, Shikamaru stepped forward. That has Sasuke stopped in his pace. His dark eyes challenged to those of Sasuke's. "You will listen. You can fool those villages, you can fool Naruto. You aren't going to fool me. What you did back then, was wrong! If your fish friend gets caught, terms won't sit well with Konoha. You could have jeopardized everything we have built and stood for."

"In the end, he didn't. No one gets hurt and no one dies. You did your job. Get over it," Sasuke answered sarcastically.

"You're kidding me, right? Are you even listening to yourself? I almost get decapitated by the Kazekage's sister! You 'friend' almost got killed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke walked pass Shikamaru, completely ignoring the obvious. Yes, putting Suigetsu as a distraction wasn't a brilliant idea. It could have been an easy capture, but to have him teamed up with Shikamaru reduced those chances to none.

"You think with that attitude of yours, you can pass yourself as a 'Kage'?" Shikamaru spat. Those very words have earned him the infamous Uchiha's glare. He dared himself to look at Sasuke in the eyes. "I am never… NEVER… going to acknowledge you. No one will."

_**The air is heavy between them. This is bad… Naruto-yo, you have to do something…**_

"Shikamaru," Naruto called. His voice was deeply stern. Both men turned their heads to him. "Head to the village now. I need to talk to Sasuke… alone."

Brooding silence shared between them. The look on Naruto meant serious and he was asking for trust. Shikamaru understood the situation very well. He trusted Naruto in definite. He just couldn't trust Sasuke; not after what he had done. He took one last glance to both of them before dashing ahead towards the village.

Once Shikamaru was out of sight, Naruto focused on Sasuke. His desire to kill was slowly building up. "You want to burn our nakama with your Amaterasu?"

"Tempting," he scoffed. His eyes focused on the horizon where Shikamaru has disappeared to.

"You owe him an explanation."

"I don't owe anyone."

Suddenly- Naruto threw a kunai directly at Sasuke. He easily deflected it with his Kusanagi sword and the kunai dropped to the ground with a thud sound.

"You owe _me_ an explanation," Naruto emphasized, successful at grabbing Sasuke's attention. His tone voice was calm and not threatening. No words were exchanged this time. They only stood still and studying each other's expression. Going straight forward was the best choice when facing a no-mood-to-talk Sasuke.

"This does say it all, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"You know that you can't do this by yourself. You desperately want to seek Sakura-chan on your own that you forget everyone in Konoha does too. Just tell us. We can work as a team and get her back. It's better as a group rather than one man to go up against those bastards."

"It's so easy for you to say. I can't risk it. I can't risk her; not when people are talking ill about her."

Naruto sighed, feeling slightly disappointed. "Then tell me. I'm part of Team Seven, aren't I? You may not trust others, but you can definitely trust me."

"That's the thing, Naruto. This isn't about Team Seven. This is between me and Sakura."

That hurt him, but he took the pain in eventually. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember the very last moment of Sakura. Madara was busy extracting Kurama and Gyūki out of him and Uncle Bee. The jutsu was too strong for either of them to counter. He had used all of his effort to pull it back but to no avail. And then suddenly- the pull had stopped. He thought that Madara was killed in action and that they'd finally won the war. Apparently he was wrong. What he'd witnessed next shocked him the most. There, in front of Madara stood Sakura. He had his hand wrapped around her neck. The chakra cloak he'd given to her was gone, perhaps absorbed by Madara. A mix of panic, fear and rage arose from the inside that he immediately ran towards them- towards her- without a second thought. Kurama had warned him not to get close to her and that all of these could be a trap for him. Nevertheless, he chose to ignore it because Sakura was extremely close to danger. He had his Rasengan ready and was about to beat the shit of Madara when he suddenly turned to face him, lifted up his hand and mumbled, 'Shinra Tensei', the almighty push, which was one of Pain's jutsu. Naruto didn't manage to hit Madara with his Rasengan, but he managed to hold onto Sakura's hand and try to pull her along with him. It was the only way to get her away from the enemy. Regrettably, Madara pulled her back into his grace and casted another almighty push directly to Naruto's chest. Her fingers were barely on his. He couldn't let her go; he wouldn't allow it. Before he was deflected away, he saw her tears and she finally said her last words:

_I'm so sorry, Naruto…_

And just like that, she'd let him go.

"This has nothing to do with you," Sasuke lied and walked away.

"Really? Then how come the both of you were talking about me before she was taken away?"

That has stopped Sasuke from moving. He turned and faced his nakama once again. "How did you-"

"You know… I hate these games of deception, especially from the people I cared most." Naruto unzipped his jacket, letting the collar loose so that he could breathe. His voice trembling low. "We're not kids anymore. You, of all, should understand how hurtful it is to be lied to. And yet, you think hiding the truth from me will make things easy between the both of you?"

"…"

"Days after days, months after months, year after year, I've waited for any news about her. I feared most for the words of her death as much as I held the hope that she is still alive and well. I've searched for her across five countries and not once I am close to finding her. You, on the other hand, couldn't even tell it to my face that I've wasted my effort and that the truth was with you all along. Where is the trust in that?"

Those sharp blue eyes judged his dark ones so firmly. Sasuke put a hand on his hip and his head tilted to the side. "Funny when you mentioned 'trust'. You don't seem to trust her strength."

"What?! Of course I do! She's strong and smart. She's-"

"I'm not talking about _that_ strength," Sasuke cut him off. "I'm talking about her strength of will to fight. It seems that you don't trust her on that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You claimed to say that we're Team Seven and yet, you tend to forget who she really is. Sakura is not just a member of ours. She's a kunoichi. She fights."

"So is everyone in the Shinobi Alliance."

"And yet during the fourth war, you thanked her for healing you and simply told her to relax."

"She's a medical ninja. She mustn't get hurt."

"And because of that, you wanted to put her on the back of the line so that no one could hurt her; a place where she could be safe. Naruto, even before she turned into a medical ninja, I never once doubt her will to fight. Tell me, where were you both when we were ambushed during our first mission to the Land of Waves?"

That has caught Naruto off guard. He remembered their first mission so clearly. Knowing it was the main mission, Sakura had jumped in front of Tazuna- the bridge builder- to protect him. Whereas him, he had turned into a coward and curled into a ball. He grumbled to the memories he has to live with for the rest of his life.

"She did fight in the end," said Naruto, keeping the topic on focus.

"Yeah, she did… but you're in regret because she's still not with us. And that she's under the care of my infamous bloodline. Even I can tell right now how you wish that you could have changed your mind at that time when she'd indirectly asked your permission to fight side by side with us."

_Is Sasuke seriously talking about this right now? Of course we all know her! Everyone in Konoha does! He's talking about her as if he knows her so well. The difference is that I know her longer…_

_**Hahahaha... Typical drama… This is interesting…**_

_You're not helping, Kurama._

_**Hey, I may be stuck in your body but my job has nothing to do with your epic love battle affair… My specialty is under department of massive destruction… You're on your own with this one… kukuku…**_

"You barely know her," Naruto continued. He tightly clenched his fist. "She may look tough to carry all the burden but she's just a girl who-"

"That is my point. You still see Sakura as a girl and no more." Sasuke flipped the thrown kunai in the air with his sword and threw it back at his nakama. Naruto caught it with his bare hand. The kunai cut his skin and he allowed it to bleed.

"You said that she has a plan and that she would know what to do," he pointed out. His voice was now as cold as ice. "And as much as the both of you planned to keep the truth away from me, it doesn't change the fact that I am part of _that_ conversation. You already know this, Sasuke. When the moment she'd spoken my name, I'm already involved. So, don't shut me out where I can't reach you both."

Sasuke watched the blood dripping to the ground. Naruto was right. Not telling the truth wasn't a great idea when he was in the center of it all. Itachi did the same thing and see what had happened to him? He's dead and that in death, people still regarding him as the enemy of Konoha. There were so many questions that needed to be answered; those symbols especially, and that the fact that he was nowhere near Sakura's location too. Sasuke sighed and looked at his nakama in the eyes. "If you insist, I'll tell you what I know even though it's not my place to tell you everything." Naruto's face changed to that with a beacon of hope. He was about to say something when Sasuke held out his hand and shook his head. "Not here. Once we get back to Konoha that is…"

* * *

A soft knock at the door interrupted him in the middle of his studies. He looked up to see Tsunade in the hallway holding a small parcel.

"Why I am not surprised that you're still up."

Orochimaru averted his eyes back to his notes. "You know me well that if something has caught my interest, I will get in my zone no matter what the time is."

She approached the nearest chair that was opposite of him and took a seat. "Don't let me catch you scheming around."

It was a warning that earned his slithering glare and Tsunade gladly countered it with hers. He could understand why Jiraiya chose her to be the next Hokage. Her instinct was that strong. On top of it all, she's the granddaughter of the First.

It was difficult to speak the name of his childhood friend. When he received the news that Jiraiya was killed by Akatsuki, he was saddened. Death is inevitable in this world, regardless if that person is a shinobi. And throughout the years, he witnessed death of his love ones. First, it was his parents. Then came Tsunade's younger brother, Nawaki and soon later her lover, Dan. These scenes of deaths have caused him to desire for immortality. The death of Jiraiya has made him craved for it even more.

However, that was not his priority now. They have a bigger enemy to be concerned and he has to focus everything he has to defeat the still living and breathing Madara. Because he studied Hashirama's cell and deemed as an expert of unique bloodlines, he was allowed to return to Konoha. Even better, he was allowed to stay in the Hokage's residence. The good news, he has all the access to forbidden books, scrolls and notes. The bad news was that he wasn't allowed to do any experiments and was under the watchful eyes of Tsunade. It might sound weird, but it felt almost like home.

His eyes drifted to the parcel on Tsunade's lap. "Is that it? Is that from the young Kazekage?"

Tsunade followed his eyes. She then put the parcel on his desk. "Ah… This is the one that you'd mentioned and asked for," she sighed. "I still don't understand your theory though."

"No one does. In fact, I may be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something so simple cannot be a coincidence, can it? If my theory on Rikudō Sennin is correct, I highly doubt that this little box is the answer to defeat Madara," he pursed his lips and felt disappointed at how small the box is. "Did you or that boy Naruto see what is inside?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised, Tsunade-hime. Usually, you're the first one to open the presents. And Naruto being Naruto, he looks like that type…" he chuckled.

Tsunade grumbled. "I can't open it."

"What?"

"That's the problem. I can't open it. I've tried with all my strength for weeks now."

Orochimaru took the box and studied it closely. This ought to count for something since it couldn't forcedly open by Tsunade's strength. "If you can't open it, this means the box is sealed with a jutsu."

"Exactly," she pointed out.

"But…" He twirled the box over and over in different direction until he finally gave up the search. "…there's none. I don't see it."

"There must be a way."

"There has to be." Orochimaru studied the box again. "Interesting… How are we supposed to open a lock if we can't even see one?"

"Orochimaru," she called. Her voice was a serious tone.

"What now?" he asked. His mind was indulged by the item he was still holding.

"I think it's best to send your protégé to Ryūchi Cave for training." He tore his gaze and looked at her, slightly surprised by her opinion. When nothing was said, she continued, "Are you going to argue with me on this one?"

"No… Actually I agree with you. I will be quite busy with these," he gestured to his desk which was filled with books, scrolls and notes, "and I don't think I have the time to teach Sasuke about senjutsu. After reviewing all of his techniques, I decided I want to send him to Ryūchi Cave for further trainings. Tell him to come see me immediately once he is back in Konoha. It'll be good preparation just in case that Madara shows up. Besides, he's the type of person who doesn't like to lose to you-know-who."

"Ah… Uzumaki, Naruto."

They both giggled.

Once Tsunade left the room, Orochimaru kept admiring on the box in front of him. "Even the smallest thing can change the course of this world."


	14. Chapter 13

**Greetings, readers! This is a story I made up. Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else but Kishi-sensei.**

**4,768 reviewers and rising. Wow! That is so awesome!**

**Okay, I know my readers want to read NaruSaku/ SasuSaku scenes. Aha! As a writer, I don't jump into that so easily. It's like what Julie Plec did in Vampire Diaries- they mind-tortured the audience with the Delena through TV. So allow me to build up the suspense/ emotion to the story. Then we shall have the epic romance + Drama + Mystery + Madara. Hahaha! No worries, Sakura's path will definitely cross with our two favorite young heroes- Sasuke and Naruto. Relationship wise? I can't tell the ending shipper. But there will be NaruSaku and SasuSaku. You just have to wait. Something will happen eventually.  
**

**Did you know I was panicked when my plot lines for this story disappeared from my Writer's Cafe. I cried. (T.T) But thank god for the auto-save.**

**Okay... There is supposed to be picture in this chapter. I'm afraid, you cannot copy and paste. You have to write down the URL, remove the stars and type out the link yourself if you want to see the picture of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo ancient scrolls. If you have issue viewing the picture, just email me and I'll help you.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MEANT FOR THOSE UNDER 18. So, those under 18, don't read this chapter. Wait for another.**

**Thanks to: strawberrypiratenin, Nicolas, Pedro, krasni for you comments. To the people who followed me, thank you.**

**Comments: Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**At last, enough chatting. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**(^.^)**

**FINAL WARNING: THOSE WHO ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT PROCEED READING THIS CHAPTER. WAIT FOR ANOTHER ONE. Or... you can read the bottom half of the chapter... Did you know when I was 14, I accidentally read Erotica novel without realizing that it was erotica because I didn't know the meaning of 'erotica'? That was wrong... Just don't do what I did... It'll ruin your innocent mind. (-.-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Madara allowed the whore to straddle him. He watched as she dropped the straps of her dress down to her waist. Her reddish hair was wild, and her exotic breasts which were big enough to fill his hands were exposed to the chill air. He liked what he saw. Compliments to his servant on a job well done for finding a whore at the expose of his needs.

"I wonder… Have you thought the warmth of my bed, my body covering yours and that my cock buried inside you?" He slid his hands over her breasts and felt it puckered to his touch. He chuckled to the respond and it seemed she enjoyed it very well. When she didn't answer him, he twisted the rosy nipples and teasing it until she moaned.

"Ah… ah… yes…" she moaned again.

"Pardon?" he slyly asked as his hands massaging her breasts. He then glided his hand downwards over her stomach and further deep to the area between her thighs. His fingers now splayed on her damp curls and playing with the sensitive nub. She immediately quivered.

"Anything… for you… Madara-samaaaa…" she spoke as the quiet gasp left her throat.

He stopped and told her to get rid of her remaining dress. She expertly removed everything and threw it on the floor while still straddling onto him. She then rubbed her naked body harshly on his cock, worshipping it and craving for it to be inside of her. And she was rewarded as she felt its hardening. Madara wet his lips with his tongue and she understood what her customer needs. She slowly crawled over to him, lean forward to his face and guided his chin to her breast. And like a starving babe, he latched his mouth on to her nipple, lavishing her expertly with his tongue and teeth. He hungrily suckled her nipple before he bit her hard and she screamed in pleasure. He moved on to the other breast and did the same.

"I want you in me… now… Your needs grow… mine as well…" she sighed as she continued to grind her core on his temptation. He was still busy sucking and biting her breasts over and over.

How rude… The whore needed to be taught a lesson. No one can command an Uchiha. The world knows it so well.

Madara grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the other side of the bed, with him now conquering over her. His nostril flared and his fingers tightened around her neck. The pleasure in her melted into fear as she witnessed his true character flashed across his face.

"I will not bow to your will, whore!" he spat. He stared at her with his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes, just like Obito's. She trembled to the sight. Satisfied with her expression, he swiftly removed his pants and spread her legs widely for him to see. She was already wet and his cock hot and stiff. Without a shed of concern, he forcefully entered her. She groaned to the length of his manhood. He was too big for her cunt. He didn't allow her to adjust to him and he thrust his shaft deep into her with nothing but hatred in his mind.

He was angry; angry about the lost of his brother, angry about his former friend and angry about the world. Izuna was everything to him and he loved him dearly. Ever since three of his brothers were killed in battles, Madara had become overprotective of him. He'd kept him very close and had shared a strong bond with him than anyone else. Along with his beloved brother, they'd trained and obtained greater ocular powers, hence, able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, became the leader and protect the Uchiha clan.

_Thrust_.

It was an unfaithful day that had brought a deep impact to his life forever. The attack made by Tobirama on Izuna was a serious wound. Before Madara and his brother retreat, Hashirama mentioned about 'true peace' again and Izuna told him not to trust his enemy's words. Once they'd retreat, he entrusted his Sharingan eyes to Madara and made a promise to protect the Uchiha clan no matter. Shortly after that, his only remaining brother died. The bond he had forged with Izuna was severed by his death but the love of a brother was never withered from his heart. And he fell into a vortex of bitter and vengeful towards the Senju, causing him to embrace the Curse of Hatred.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. _

Izuna's death had increased the anger in Madara to a tenfold and he confronted Hashirama once again, this time, with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Unfortunately, he was defeated. He lay down on the ground and he allowed to questioning himself all the things he had done in life. He'd failed to protect his baby brother. He'd failed to protect his clan. Above all, he'd failed to fulfill his revenge. And for that, he would gladly welcome death because the only thing he wanted was to be together with his brothers especially Izuna.

Yes… he would finally die to be with his brother and faced his disappointment until Hashirama pestered him about peace even upon death. So, Madara gave him an ultimatum: Kill his brother or kill himself. His childhood friend chose suicide because it was the only way Madara could trust the Senju. He made his clan swore an oath before taking a kunai and plunging it to his heart. He was about to stab himself when Madara had reached out his hand and literally stopped him from the selfless act.

In a certain amount of time, the Uchiha and the Senju clans were able to maintain peace. They were able to create a village and form a system which was a step towards their dream. However, there was no such thing as peace when there was still hatred dwell within the shinobi's hearts.

Madara had overheard a conversation that made him face reality. It was too late to realize that the people of Uchiha were going to be exterminated if this 'silent hatred' kept on going. He had told his fellowmen to take their families and leave the village but to no avail. They'd decided to stay. Slowly, the lack of trust had caused him to grow uneasy and doubting the village's worth. Not for long, he doubted the shinobi system that Hashirama created. And that in truth, it would never be able to obtain the 'real peace'.

That was the reason he had left Konoha because in the end, he had found another way. And he swore to himself that he would succeed where Hashirama failed.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. _

And he swore to the only woman he'd thought he could have a future with- the one who had left him and betrayed his heart…

_Thrust._

He paused for awhile.

"Oh… Madara-sama… Please continue! Don't stop now… please…" the whore begged.

Madara shook his head and continued to drill her. She screamed in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked it with her ankles. He pushed deep into her. She bounced and he pushed into her again. When he was reaching his climax, he grabbed her thighs to shove himself away from her but she wouldn't let him go. She then curled her arms around his neck and held tightly onto him. Her forehead braced against his shoulder and she listened to the sound and glanced down at where their bodies joined. Fervently, she picked up his pace and rocked herself to the edge.

"Damn you, bitch!" he groaned as he tightly squeezed her breast and released his seeds into her.

"Madara-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she called out as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

After satisfying the whore, he quickly got up and dressed. Telling by the time, he was late for a meeting. He took a quick glimpse at her. She was panting and her legs still spreading wide shamelessly but her eyes dire for more pleasure.

"We have time…" she purred as she crawled to the edge of the bed and reached out for his pants. She was definitely hungry for more.

But Madara already walked towards the connection door to his study and didn't look back. "Stay here. I'll be needing your service again."

The moment he left his chambers and stepped into his study, he found the pink-headed kunoichi standing in front of the fireplace. She was covering her ears with her hands. He approached to her and looked at that innocent grumpy face.

"You can put down your hands, my dear. The torture is over," he said.

"You have the tact of summoning me to your study and allow me to listen to those vile sounds!" she pointed out. Her voice sounded angry but it wasn't rude.

"You're old enough to understand what pleasure sounds like," he countered. The shock on her pretty face was rather displeasing to watch. He preferred her temper than this look of hers.

His servant interrupted their silent glare. He brought in his master's favorite wine and inarizushi for refreshment.

Madara gestured Sakura to eat but she refused. He annoyingly sighed and turned to the servant, "I thank you for the woman you'd sent to my bedchamber. But in future reference in regards to the presence of Lady Sakura, never allows anything to tarnish her innocence and her ladyship reputation."

The servant bowed down to his master's feet and apologized to the lady. Madara waved it away as a gesture to leave. Once they were alone, he approached to the leather armchair, took a seat and munched his favorite dish. "Satisfied?" When she didn't answer, he assumed it as a yes. "Right, let us get on with business then. What have you learned?"

So far? It wasn't even a map that Obito had suggested it would be. Nothing on it lead to a treasure and Sakura felt foolish for believing in his words. She had burned midnight oils every night to study the ancient scrolls. It took a toll out of her physical and mental energy to understand every symbol that was written, and that she finally finished deciphering it two hours ago.

Sakura clutched the scrolls in one hand and her notes on the other. Tired, hungry and moody, she was about to make a presentation to the ancient psychopath.

"We already know that these scrolls contain ancient text," she exhaled, "and this particular text is a dead language of the shinobi world."

"Go on…" he nodded.

"What I've found out is that this language is a combination of lines, patterns and shapes into one. You'd mentioned that these scrolls belonged to Rikudō Sennin. Indeed that it is, but the language is surprisingly older than what we'd seemed to believe. I cannot define how exactly old the language is but I can tell you that this language- the symbolic text- is to test intelligence and that it chooses the one who is able to see it, to read it and to understand it."

"Enlighten me…" She has caught his interest. He carefully watched her as he drank the wine from his cup.

"Almost all of the symbols on these scrolls cannot be found in our great library which tells us… that these are the words from the old world. It doesn't exist anymore and no scholars or shinobi can interpret it. What deem lost is forever gone from this world except for the last evidence of its existence."

"Which is…?"

"Bloodline."

"Very good," he smiled and urged her to continue. She couldn't stand that proud face he was giving to her.

"Bloodline is a line of descent. It is also known as the last name significant throughout the whole human generations. The terms of bloodline were commonly use as a title and to identify the ancestral linage. But according to these ancient scrolls, it turns out that the bloodlines took the symbols from these texts and make it as their own. Ergo, the symbols of the shinobi's clans."

"Now, explain to me how you decipher these scrolls when none of these symbols exist in our current texts."

"Well, a few of the symbols came from some of the clans. That was a crucial key. Then, I deciphered it by common letters. 'E' is the most common since I believed that most words have E's in them. The second most common letter is 'T' and the most common word is 'THE'. After that, the rest follows."

He grabbed another piece of inarizushi and popped it into his mouth. "Read me the scrolls," he spoke with mouth full of food.

Sakura took a long glance at the scrolls again and admiring the lines, shapes and patterns.

**W****rite down the URL, remove the stars and type out the link yourself if you want to see the picture of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo ancient scrolls. **[**http*:/*/i934.*photobucket.*com/albums/ad182/aika2795/Scrolls_zps9ffb062c.*png**]

A mixed of excitement and fear whirled inside of her. Excited because these were actually belonged to Rikudō Sennin- the God of Shinobi, and at the same time, she feared that she might get it wrong. She is a perfectionist in everything she does. She has to since she was doing a job for the enemy.

Sakura took a deep breath and read:

"_The Legend unfolds,_

_The real me unfurl._

_The path I seek to learn,_

_And the path I choose to take._

_._

"_For the sake of my beloved, what can I do?_

_When the world is trembling insufferable pain, lost and fear-_

_The Undying Cycle of Hate._

_._

"_And I guide with all of my knowledge but one._

_And I bestow my trust to all._

_Though I bid not to be worshipped,_

_For I am just a man._

_._

"_And to my love,_

_For I seek the truth- a perpetual peace._

_I never see a dream that won't come true._

_This I believe, this I can see._

_._

"_In time,_

_I shall witness with my own eyes._

_For I am deep within breath,_

_In a never ending journey between Heaven and Earth._

_._

"_And through this journey I shall learn._

_I shall seek what I had bestowed._

_Have I taught you naught?_

_For I am just a man."_

Silence filled the room as Madara studied her intensely. Sakura waited for him to speak but she could only hear the crackling sound of the burning wood from the fireplace. And she waited like a fool, waiting patiently to be judged.

"You've outdone yourself, my dear," he said. Those words made her look directly into her enemy's eyes. He didn't smile but he acknowledged on her success on deciphering the symbols. "Do you understand what it means?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I didn't have the time to," she honestly answered.

"What did you feel when you read it?"

Feel? Is this supposed to be a poetry reading? That wasn't fair. Madara only told her to find the meaning of these symbols and read the scrolls to him. He didn't mention anything about understanding its content. Her tired eyes ran through her notes again.

"It felt as though he wrote it to a lover… but the words… it sounds like a Will- His Will," she bluntly replied.

"I believed that he wrote this to his wife."

"His wife?"

"I did tell you the story Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and his sons, didn't I?"

"Yes… The oldest inherited his 'eyes' which includes his powerful chakra and mental energy, whereas the youngest inherited his 'body'- his powerful life force and physical energy."

"He inherited those to his children," he nodded. "But what of his beloved wife who was a maiden from an honored family? He couldn't leave her with nothing."

_Could these scrolls meant for her?_ She thought.

"Legends said that she was upset about his beliefs and that she'd threatened to leave him. He'd begged her to stay and insist to have faith in him, but she stubbornly refused. One night, she managed to take back her feathered robe, left him and returned to her homeland. It'd hurt him but he never gave up on her. Hence, to the woman who bore him two sons, he wrote and left her these scrolls. Even on his deathbed, he craved for her to be by his side. It is unfortunate and sad to die without seeing the love ones. And that on his final dying breath, he spoke only of her name and no more."

"He still loves her…" Sakura spoke out loud.

"_I still do…_" He was staring her but his mind was elsewhere.

The words were soft and yet, she swore it wasn't a mistake. Surely, it was meant for someone he used to know.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Ojōsama," he chuckled on the honorific title. The tiny sensitive side of him has vanished.

"What did I do now?" she asked.

"You read it but you didn't see it."

She didn't understand. "If I couldn't see it, you wouldn't hear me read this out loud."

_No… she can't see it… yet. _Madara heavily sighed and stood from his seat. He ordered Sakura to stand beside him on his right side and she did. Once she was close enough, he pulled up his right sleeve and exposed the arm to her. She has that curious face on her and insisted to show her what he wanted to reveal. Without warning, he twisted his right arm and pulled it apart. He then dropped it as if it was nothing.

"Oh my God!" she screamed when he didn't. "Why-"

"This is an artificial arm of Zetsu. It is a temporary replacement for my arm since I've lost it during the fourth war."

"No blood…" She stared at the pale zombie-like arm on the floor.

"Yes. That is one of the good things about artificial human. Sakura," he called. Her focus snapped back to him. "I want my arm back. This will be your test."

She challenged his dark eyes. He didn't activate his Sharingan at all. Usually, he would. "You want me to grow your arm back?"

"Yes. You've done your training with Obito and you've passed all of my tests so far. You will do this."

Of course she has to. Madara used Obito to train her according to his guide. In his guidelines, he had taught and advances her knowledge in healing. She hated to admit it, but it was a higher level than Tsunade-sama's techniques. And Madara kept pushing her limits and allowing her to excel her skills than her sensei's. The way she sees it, it was as though Madara wanted her to do better than Tsunade-sama.

"The last test we did was growing someone's finger two days ago. That had completely drained my chakra. I don't think I have the energy to heal you today. At least provide me some rest so that I can mend my chakra."

"Obito pampered you too much. No wonder you are slow in your training." She rolled her eyes. He ignored it. "YOU WILL DO THIS NOW!" he ordered.

She angrily put down the scrolls and notes. If Obito was here, he would say something to this ancient psychopath. He wouldn't allow her to get bullied by anyone but him.

But Obito wasn't here now and she has to do what was told. She put up her hand to his upper arm and activated her mystical palms technique. She focused all her control and activated her forehead seal. The seal extended its curvy lines all over her face and body. "I'm ready."

"Good." Madara activated his Sharingan. His free hand formed a seal, focusing his chakra at the point on his two fingers. "Use my chakra. You don't have to deplete all of yours."

"You're being generous," she said. "This will stretch your bone density. So…"

"Just do it." His voice was dangerously low.

She took two of her fingers and touched her forehead seal. The extended seal from her body absorbed into it. She then transferred it to Madara by touching the tip of his two fingers and wrapped around it seven times.

She closed her eyes and chanted the words as the seven circular seals bound his fingers. "_Reiki: Reiji-hō!_ _Sahasrara… Ajna… Vishuddha… Anahata… Manipura… Swadhisthana… Muladhara…_"

Right after she felt the energy, her eyes immediately opened and focused on the chakra control. The extended seal she'd transferred to Madara dispersed from their finger tips and stretched throughout his body. She slowly guided their fingers to his upper arm and started to heal. The bones started to grow and so were the muscles tissues, the veins, the arteries, nerves and others. Madara groaned only once. Her eyes watched him. He was biting his own lips to hold off the pain. Now he would feel what she usually felt as she'd previously went through this process. She ignored his pain and focused on his arm. She noticed that the bones were growing faster than expected. It must have been the Hashirama's cell in him.

It took almost four hours to complete the growth. Once the arm was whole and functioned, Sakura released the seal and deactivated her jutsu. Feeling a little woozy, she suddenly collapsed. Madara caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor. He was drained too but he carried her to the nearest couch anyways. He wiped the sweat off her face and let her drink his wine. The moment the wine touched her lips, she slowly took a sip. Her emerald eyes finally opened and she regained her consciousness. She didn't collapse due to the usage of her chakra of course, but four hours of concentration on the jutsu did.

Madara refilled his cup and drank the whole wine out of thirst. When he still felt thirsty, he drank everything straight from the bottle. Sakura could see the wine spilling from his mouth and down to his neck.

"I have to admit, you are indeed a gifted student. You are even better than that granddaughter of Hashirama. I am very proud of you."

That was a compliment she never expected from him. She didn't want to thank him. So, she kept her mouth shut.

"And now… for the final test," he panted.

"What?"

Madara told her to not to move and wait for his return. He walked to the door that connected to his bedchamber and she wondered what he wants now. She was too tired to move. She wouldn't want to go anywhere and she didn't think she could survive another test if he insisted on casting another miracle technique.

Suddenly- the door to his bedchamber burst opened. Madara dragged a naked woman by the hair and shoved her to move towards Sakura. The woman was probably as young as her. She seemed very attractive too. As weak as a kitten, Sakura stubbornly pushed herself up and sat forward. They both now moved in front of her. Madara stood behind the woman, still grabbing her reddish hair.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she asked.

"Your final test."

Sakura was confused and she looked anywhere but the naked woman.

"This woman is my whore. Even from this red hair of hers, I can tell that she's an Uzumaki."

"An Uzumaki…?" That caught her interest and she studied her features despite her nakedness. _Naruto's clan…_

Madara forced the woman to turn around and faced him. She cried and pleaded to let her go but he ignored it. He pulled out a kunai and immediately stabbed her in the heart. Sakura covered her mouth to silent her scream. Blood gushing out from the wound and spilling down to the floor.

"YOUR WOMB IS NOT WORTH OF MY SEEDS!" he spat to the dying whore. Satisfaction that she was dead, he pulled out the kunai and let her go. The body dropped to the floor with a thud.

It was cruel of him to kill an innocent in front of her eyes. He was using her weakness to shake her with fear and from it, he has obviously won. She was shaking, just like when she'd confronted him five years ago during the war. No words could ever describe his cruelty. And so, for the first time, she cried in front of her enemy.

"This is where your real test begins," he said.

_How can he be so calm?_ She thought. She glared at him with all of her hatred.

"Bring this whore back to life." He pointed his finger to the dead body. "If fact, it will be alright if you didn't. I understand that you are tired. Your main task for now is to bring a dead back to life and I don't mean 'Kishō Tensei', 'Edo Tensei' or 'Rinne Tensei'. When you performed this technique, you- as well as the dead- must survive."

"That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. You've learned from the best and I've trained you better. You've learned from all the textbooks and scrolls from all around the world that I've showered you with. You've learned all of human anatomy and the function of chakra system, and you successfully applied it to your techniques. I've watched your progress, my dear; how you've grown in terms of knowledge and skills. This time, I want you to create something of your own. This will be a technique only you can use. It will be difficult but I believe that you can achieve it."

"You want me to bring back the dead?" Her voice was low. "There is a line that shouldn't be crossed. Not even you."

"I lived. I died. And then I live again… So, there is no line for me to cross." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Oh well… we can take it the hard way. How about I propose this to you? I know how fond you are with that maid of yours. Ayumi from the village of the Moon? If I kill her now, maybe it starts your interest in achieving your new technique? Well, if that doesn't work, I can go on to my next victim on the list: Your parents… your sensei… your friends… They are all the residents of Konoha, aren't they?"

"Don't you dare! You promised me!" she screamed. She wanted to punch him badly but she was too weak.

Madara closed himself to her and whispered to her ear, "Or maybe your lover…" That caught her attention and she pushed him away. "Now, I may not know their names but I do remember there were two boys trying to grab you away from me during the fourth war… I wonder which… was it my descendant- the baby Uchiha? Or was it that little Uzumaki brat?"

_He knows… Oh my God, he knows!_

"Oh well… maybe I just kill them both." He pulled a devilish grin.

With that, Madara stood up and left, leaving Sakura alone in the study to make her decision. If she didn't create this new jutsu, he would kill everyone she cares for. He would not resist killing the ones she loves.

_Sasuke-kun… Naruto…_ she silently cried calling their names. Obito was right. Madara would have her precious killed. Then again, it was strange that Obito hadn't mentioned their names to him. If they were truly allies, Madara should have already known. And yet he didn't.

_Is there hope putting my bets on Obito?_ It was not the time to gamble. Best to depend on herself rather than someone else that could turn things around and stab her in the back. She wiped her tears away and put herself into deep thoughts. She didn't allow the dead body to distract her.

The manipulative Obito and the psychotic Madara- both of them had used her to gain what they want most. _'Being use' has its many ways and purposes. Exploit one's weaknesses to attain desire and goals. It is cruel but it is affective._ Madara had taught her that. However, the ancient psychopath seems to forget that weakness can always be reversed into strength.

She drummed her fingers on her knees and drew her eyes on Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo ancient scrolls.

Reading fairytale story to Madara was bullshit. He wanted something from these scrolls. He wanted her to see something that was invisible even to the Rinnegan? It has to be. Or else he wouldn't let her waste any time cracking codes. Besides, Obito had mentioned about a map and scavenger hunt.

_An invisible treasure map?_

A technique to revive the dead without losing on either side. Only an act of God could do that. Nevertheless, Madara believed that she could achieve it. And he didn't even give her a deadline...

_Very well... I gladly accept the challenge._

Sakura picked up the scrolls and notes and left the room for hers. She didn't bother to take another glance at the dead woman. Her priority now is to protect the ones she loves most: Sasuke and Naruto.

Indeed, 'being use' has its many ways and purposes. She will find out the truth behind the scrolls and she will create a new jutsu. Once she gains and gather all the trump cards, she will play the game and use it to defeat Uchiha Madara.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

**Trivia: Reiki technique is a Japanese Healing technique. Google it to check it out.**

**Another trivia: Sahasrara, Ajna, Vishuddha, Anahata, Manipura, Swadhisthana, Muladhara are the 7 chakra from Hindu metaphysical and tantric/yogic traditions. Wiki it to check it out.**

**Isn't it odd we didn't hear anything about Sage of the Six Path's wife?**

**I wonder how NaruSaku and SasuSaku scenes are going to be like...**

**Because Kishimoto said that won't be a chapter this week, I decided to post mine. Hence, my break will be next week.**

**If you want to write good story, do a lot of research and put everything in Writer's Cafe. After that, plot, plot and plot some more.**

**The sex scene: I was thinking about doing Fifty Shades. But Madara is super violent that he doesn't need the Room of Pain. He _is_ pain.**


End file.
